SwanQueen is Endgame
by SombraSST
Summary: Un fan de Once Upon a Time se va a la cama furioso tras ver el último episodio porque siguen evitando su Ship favorito, SwanQueen. En su frustración desea poder hacer algo por arreglar la serie. Lo que no esperaba era despertar al día siguiente dentro del cuerpo de Emma Swan. Teniendo como único contacto con la realidad su vieja cuenta de Skype, "Emma" tratará de seducir a Regina.
1. ¿Pero qué coño?

**Al diablo, el fic es una locura, la obsesión que tengo por escribir fics nuevos, también es una locura, y este fic es una idea absurda y tonta... pero algo me dice, que os va a molar... así que yo lo subo, y ya veré que me comentáis. LA LOCURA HA COMENZADO.**

* * *

 _Narrado en tercera persona_

Se había quedado observando la televisión, con una mueca de puro desagrado. No lo creía posible, pero los dos idiotas… lo habían hecho otra vez. Por una vez, llegó a plantearse que, con el tiempo, era posible que en la sexta temporada el SwanQueen llegase a ser posible. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Había habido un fogonazo y aquel pirata manco que en su día le pareció un personaje cómico y divertido, hizo acto de presencia.

Pero lejos quedaban aquellos días en los que, durante la segunda temporada, Garfio había despertado interés en el chico. Apagó su PC, desde el que había visto el episodio, subtitulado. Lo había hecho un Martes, a pesar de que lo habían emitido el domingo. Bufó y se tiró en la cama, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

Ojalá pudiese hacer algo para que aquellos dos idiotas se dieran cuenta del potencial que estaban derrochando en la serie. De que Emma ya no era lo que era, y de que habían humillado tanto a Regina que ya no tiene ni gracia.

"Ojalá pudiese hacer algo para que la serie fuese la mitad de interesante que antes"

En el fondo de su corazón, el chico sólo esperaba alcanzar a ver algo digno de ser visto. Esperaba llegar a ver SwanQueen. Creía, como muchos además que él, que era lo lógico. Pero que dos personas cobardes no se atrevían a convertir a dos protagonistas con verdadera química en una pareja por ser del mismo sexo. Aunque eso, estaba a punto de cambiar.

 _Unas horas más tarde_

 _?_

Me desperté con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Por un momento pensé que debía estar aún en un sueño. Me sentía increíblemente ligero. Como si flotara. Y entonces, noté una mano sobre mi culo, y abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Quién estaba durmiendo a mi lado? Me aparté, con la mala suerte de que me hice un lío con la manta y me caí al suelo. No parecía tener el mayor sentido del equilibrio. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero me fallaba el equilibrio. Todo a mi alrededor parecía increíblemente… grande. ¿O quizá yo era más pequeño?

_ ¿Swan? ¿Te pasa algo?

Me giré, sintiéndome desubicado. Estaba alucinando. ¿Por qué Colin O 'Donoghue estaba en la misma cama que yo?¿Y por qué acababa de llamarme… Swan? ¿Por qué hablaba en perfecto castellano?

Agité la cabeza, negando, y sentí como una larga melena dorada me golpeaba la cara. Perdí una vez más el equilibrio y tuve que sujetarme a la pared para no caer. Colin me estaba mirando como un cachorrito. ¿Qué diablos?

_ Necesito ir al baño un momento…_ Dije… bueno, creo que lo dije yo, puesto que de mis labios salió una voz completamente femenina.

Me metí en el lavabo, y cuando me miré en el espejo, ahogué un grito. Jennifer Morrison me devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado del cristal. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? Debía estar soñando, pero lo cierto es que parecía todo bastante real. Me di un pellizco en hombro y sentí el dolor. Tenía que comprobar una cosa. Tomé uno de mis cabellos y di un leve tirón. Lo observé con detenimiento.

_ Rubio natural._ Murmuré, comprobando que no había rastros de tinte.

Jennifer nació morena. Colin me había llamado Swan. ¿Sería Emma Swan? Sonaba absurdo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, mis preocupaciones eran otras. Lo admito. Soy un hombre, o al menos lo era unas horas antes, y soy débil. Me quité la camiseta y miré mis pechos, que parecían estarme invitando. Mi excitación los había dejado erectos, y preparados para la batalla. Me acaricié un poco, observándome… creo que nunca había hecho algo tan sexy. Mi mano comenzaba a escurrirse bajo el pantalón del pijama.

_ ¡Emma!_ La voz de Colin me llamó la atención._ ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí… estoy bien, Killian, no pasa nada._ Contesté, algo nervioso. Era mucho como para tragar de una sola vez.

_ De acuerdo, Swan. Déjame entrar un segundo._ No iba a decirle que no.

Me puse la parte de arriba del pijama e intenté que no se notase lo que acababa de hacer. Killian parecía algo confundido. ¿Habría notado la rabia que le tenía desde ya? Se acercó y trató de besarme en los labios. Le hice la cobra. ¡No! ¡No! De ninguna manera iba a dejar que ese hombre me besara. No sé, para las mujeres quizá sea bastante atractivo… pero yo solía ser un hombre heterosexual, y mis gustos no habían cambiado.

_ ¿Estás enfadada, Emma?_ Me preguntó, preocupado.

_ No… es que… te huele el aliento a ajo._ La peor excusa de la historia, lo sé. Pero… ¿Se me puede culpar? No es que hubiese tenido mucho tiempo.

_ Bueno… me lavaré los dientes._ Dijo, algo nervioso._ Nos vemos en Grannys, ¿Vale?

_ Vale, de acuerdo._ Dije, intentando parecer conciliadora… pero era difícil.

Esperé a que se fuera y me metí en la ducha. Acaricié el cuerpo de Emma, recreándome. Finalmente me toqué la perla que coronaba mi sexo, experimentando el placer femenino… algo completamente nuevo para mí. Gemí largamente, disfrutando de aquella irrealidad, mientras gemía. Mis manos tocaron mis pechos, y me mordí el labio. No sabía cuánto iba a durar aquello… pero pensaba disfrutarlo.

Me salí de la ducha, mirando a la mujer que me devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Madre mía, menuda cara de viciosa… tenía que tratar de controlar mi lenguaje corporal. Me acerqué, respirando profundamente, me tenía que serenar.

_ Hola._ Dije, exagerando el tono._ Me llamo Emma Swan, soy la salvadora. La Sheriff.

Me reí un poco, aún incapaz de creérmelo del todo. Me sequé, tomándomelo con calma y esforzarme por no volver a caer ante mis propios encantos. Al salir me encontré con que sobre la silla había preparado la ropa para el día siguiente. Me puse la ropa interior, los vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y la sempiterna chaqueta roja. El estilo de Emma era bastante cómodo, punto a su favor.

Bostecé sonoramente y cogí las llaves del coche, observándolas. El llavero de Neal. Me sentía como un niño en Disneylandia. Y ya, si mencionamos lo que pasó cuando bajé y me subí al escarabajo… no tenía palabras. Era mucho más cómodo de lo que lo hacían creer en la serie.

Me perdí. Lo admito. En la serie hacían parecer que Grannys estaba justo al lado de la casa de Emma y sus padres, pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento tardé un buen rato en llegar. Entré en el local y me encontré siendo saludado con todos. Moví la mano nerviosamente, volviéndome hacia… bueno, los Charming. ¿He dicho que tampoco me cae especialmente bien? Todo les salía demasiado bien.

Saludé a todos y me senté en el sitio que quedaba libre junto a David. Tenía que acostumbrarme a todo aquello. Killian me hacía ojitos, frente a mí. ¿Delante de "mis padres"? ¿En serio, Killian, en serio? Bufé, cansado, y dio un sorbo a mi café con canela. Sí que estaba bueno, sí. Oí el tintineo de la campanita de la entrada y me giré por instinto.

No recuerdo aquel momento con exactitud… pero juraría que acababa de tener un orgasmo. Maldita sea… La tele no le hacía la más mínima justicia. Regina Mills había entrado y yo me había quedado mirándola embobado. Qué curvas… que rostro… que mirada. Ocupaba todo el local sólo con su presencia. Lana Parrilla no podía ser una mujer normal. Ella estaba por encima del resto de mortales.

_ Ponme un café, Ruby._ Dijo, con cierto aire de melancolía.

Claro… acababa de perder a Robin. El capítulo que había visto justo antes de dormirme. Regina era el personaje por el que seguía viendo la serie. Ahora todos parecían haber ido perdiendo el encanto. Bella, Gold, Ruby… incluso Emma. Pero… ya era ocasión de cambiar eso último.

_ Voy a hablar con Regina._ Dije, mirando a Mary Margaret.

Resultaba difícil no ver a Regina como el bombón que era. Sí, es verdad, era el personaje más interesante, pero desde luego también la mujer más sexy que había visto jamás. Me acerqué y la miré, sentándome a su lado.

_ Buenos días._ Saludé, poniéndome el cabello tras la oreja.

_ Buenos días, señorita Swan._ Me estaba hablando. Madre mía. Lo admito, soy un maldito fanboy. Le quería pedir un autógrafo.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ Pregunté. Mi voz sonaba escasa.

_ ¿Cómo crees que estoy?_ Suspiró._ Acabo de perder a la persona a la que más quiero.

Esos ojos tristes de color oscuro. ¿Quién no se derretía antes esos ojos grises de color oscuro? No pude evitarlo, llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con hacer algo así. Rodeé a la morena con los brazos, tratando de darle un abrazo de consuelo. Fue superior a mis fuerzas.

Me apartó de un empujón, y eso me hizo caer al suelo. Desde luego mi sentido del equilibrio era aún penoso. Diferencias entre medir un metro noventa y tener… accesorios. A medir menos de metro setenta y tener… otros accesorios distintos.

_ ¿Qué haces, Swan?_ Me preguntó… estaba confundida.

_ Sólo… intentaba consolarte._ Dije, sincero.

Me había quedado prendada del olor de Regina, una mezcla de manzanas y frutos rojos. Daban ganas de morderla. Casi había sido una suerte que me empujara, porque estuve a punto de perder la cabeza. Regina… maldita sea. Era mi debilidad, desde luego.

_ Sé consolarme sola, señorita Swan… sin que me sobe._ Dijo, mirándome. Se había sonrojado.

_ Lo siento._ Dije, bajando la mirada.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Regina parecía sorprendida._ ¿Ningún comentario sarcástico e hiriente? ¿No vas a montar en cólera?

_ No… sólo… siento haberte molestado, Regina._ Dije, bajando la mirada. Seguro que estaba como un tomate._ Perdóname.

_ Vale… te perdono._ Murmuró, parecía confusa.

Me puse en pie, ajustándome la chaqueta roja. Cogí mi café y di otro sorbo. Regina me miraba. Parecía centrada en mí. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta? Esperaba que no. Si me expulsaban del cuerpo de Emma iba a pasarlo mal, eso lo imaginaba, desde luego.

_ Oye… Emma._ La voz de Regina me dio escalofríos._ He pensado que podría volver a enseñarte magia. Ahora que… bueno, tengo tiempo libre. Y no quiero que la siguiente amenaza que venga… nos haga falta perder a nadie más.

_ Sí._ Dije, con tono solemne. Resultaba difícil no emocionarse ante la perspectiva de tener magia. Aprender a usarla y dominarla. Todo un sueño.

_ Yo… debería irme a trabajar por el momento. ¿Hablamos luego, Regina?_ Le pregunté.

_ Claro… llámame._ Parecía tan triste. No era digno de ella.

Me dirigí hacia la comisaría. No había nadie en las celdas. Y tampoco estaba David. Iba a ser una mañana aburrida, o eso aparentaba. Mis ojos captaron entonces un portátil sobre la mesa. Me acerqué y abrí. Tenía contraseña. Acerqué las manos a las teclas y, como por inercia, mis dedos pulsaron una clave. La clave correcta, además. Al parecer, la memoria muscular de Emma estaba siendo útil.

Fue entonces, al ver el icono de Skype en la barra de tareas, cuando se me ocurrió una idea estúpida. Se suponía que ese mundo estaba basado en el nuestro. Tecleé mi correo, pues aún usaba el viejo Hotmail, y me sorprendí al ver que al meter mi contraseña, cargaba el perfil.

No veía a nadie conectado. El perfil existía, pero, decididamente, no podía conectarse en ningún sitio. Suspiré, a punto de cerrar el portátil. Y entonces, escuché ese ruidito conocido, que indicaba que alguien se había conectado. Miré la pantalla y vi al único contacto disponible. Mi mejor amiga, Ely. Me estaba mandando un mensaje.

 _¿Has visto el último capítulo de once?_

 _Menudo desplante que le ha hecho Emma al hombre-percha._

 _Le ha dejado con dos palmos de narices._

 **¿Cómo? No, no lo he visto.** _ Contesté. Estaba dentro de la serie… hablando con alguien sobre la serie. Suerte que me van este tipo de cosas, o no me enteraría de nada.

 _¿Te vas a esperar dos días otra vez? Hazme caso, este es bueno. Pero no te digo nada. Sin spoiler… pero hay SwanQueen._

 **¿Qué hay?**

 _Regina quiere volver a enseñarle magia a Emma. Ella se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, no te digo más._

 **Ely… tengo que contarte algo. Es una alucinada… y no me vas a creer.**

 _¿Qué pasa?_

 **Bueno… es que… me he convertido en Emma Swan.**

 _Ya, claro… ¿Me presentas a Regina? XD_

 **Supongo que necesitas pruebas. Está bien. Te pongo la cam.**

Me coloqué frente a la cámara, poniéndome en plan salvaje… porque sabía que Ely se iba a volver loca. Ella era toda una fan del SwanQueen… y del atractivo de las dos chicas implicadas. Le lancé una llamada y cuando la imagen cargó, Ely tenía una expresión de puro asombro.

_ Hola Ely… soy Emma… estoy loca por ti…_ Le dije, poniendo morritos.

_ ¡Joder! ¡Joder!_ Dijo, pasando un paño por la pantalla, para verme bien._ ¿Cómo coño ha pasado eso?

_ No sé… pero me he despertado y soy la sexy Sheriff de Storybrooke._ Dije, acomodándome en la silla.

_ Me acabas de dejar empapada, ¿Lo sabes, no?_ Me dijo.

_ Eres una descarada._ Le dije, riéndome._ Pero te lo paso porque yo estoy igual. ¿Ser mujer siempre es así?

_ Lo dudo, la verdad. Si yo fuese Emma… Un momento… ¿Has visto a Regina?_ Le brillaban los ojos. Ely era incluso más fan de Regina que yo. De hecho el avatar que tenía en el Skype era una imagen suya.

_ Sí… y ha sido… brutal._ Dije. Me brillaban los ojos, seguro._ Y te digo una cosa, Ely. SwanQueen va a ser real. Aunque me cueste la vida.

_ Vaya… se te ve muy… ¿Decidida?

_ No te haces una idea._ Me aparté el pelo de la cara._ Por lo que me cuentas… el desplante que le he hecho a Hook ha salido en la serie, ¿No?

_ Sí… Twitter ha petado. Los productores dicen que no rodaron esa escena.

_ Y más escenas que han rodado van a salir, te lo aseguro.


	2. Aprender tu debes, pequeño padawan

**Fanfiction no me deja ver los reviews publicados. Afortunadamente he conseguido salvar la mayoría en mi correo, y os voy a contestar a todos. A los que pueda al menos. Tocaba otro fic pero... ¡RECORD ABSOLUTO DE REVIEWS EN UN EPISODIO! Me lo habéis pedido vosotros. ¿Cómo negaros el segundo capítulo antes de tiempo?**

 **Blackdawn90, acababa de publicar y ya me habías leído. Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo que pedías. Sí que tiene potencial, al parecer más del que yo esperaba.**

 **Lana Parrilla, ojalá tomen notas, sí. Y gracias por dejarme incluirte en la trama :3**

 **MUFFYCC, sí, mi mente es perversa, aún no alcanzas a comprender cuanto, pero ya verás.**

 **Danex19, aquí lo tienes, antes de tiempo, saltándome tres o cuadro historias que tocaban antes. Me alegro de que te hayas reído tanto como yo XD.**

 **Guest misterioso nº 1. Me halaga que te gusten tanto mis historias. A ver, te puedo garantizar que las siguientes no van a tener ningún parón.**

 **La séptima Manzana**

 **Una pésima Madre, dos curiosas hijas**

 **SwanQueen is Endgame (Obvio)**

 **Regina Mills, legendary Lawyer (Estamos en recta final... XD)**

 **Descorazonadas.**

 **En cuanto a "Skyward Star VS the Queen" Esa tiene un parón hasta que vea una buena peli de superhéroes que me motive, y como probablemente esto no pase hasta que vea Capitán América Civil war o la nueva de X-men, puede llevar un tiempo. Porque intuyo que Batman VS superman no me va a despertar los ánimos XD.**

 **chio77jvqr, me halaga mucho que consideres que mi fic puede ser uno de los mejores en español, lo dudo, porque he visto competencia muy dura ahí fuera (y me he visto enganchado a fics muy buenos), pero al menos intentaré sacaros unas risas.**

 **Guest misterioso nº2 ¡A la mierda el orden! ¡Capítulo antes de tiempo! Este también es uno de mis sueños frustrados. Al igual empiezo a subirlo intercalado al estilo otro ficesteotro ficeste. Si me seguís dejando tantos reviews, no me quedará otra XD.**

 **LyzzEQ, las mejores ideas son las absurdas, comprobado.**

 **kykyo-chan Claro, el fic está basado en cómo me siento yo. Por eso es una idea loca y absurda, pero a la vez genial XD.**

 **Guest misterioso nº3. Yo también me he reído con ganas, créeme.**

 **Pikachu007. Siempre me dicen que tengo que desarrollar más los conflictos antes de juntarlas... pero haré lo que pueda, en serio. Se supone que aquí la gracia es que... sea difícil, ¿No? XD**

 **Y para terminar, como no. Love Girl.. mi lectora aférrima. Aquella con la que puedo contar para tener un review siempre. Como siempre te ha encantado XD. Love, te voy a decir que es bastante probable que te mencione en algún episodio.**

 **Sé que otras tres personas me han dejado review... pero lo siento, los correos han desaparecido. He intentado recuperarlos, pero se han esfumado para no volver. Espero que fanfiction arregle pronto este fallo.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

No estaba del todo segura de por qué le había sugerido a Emma volver a enseñarle magia. Era como si un impulso superior a mí me lo hubiera exigido. Y sin embargo, cuando la vi llegar a la cripta me estaba arrepintiendo. El aspecto de Emma siempre me había parecido… cómo decirlo. Digamos que tenía un estilo muy personal. Pero aquello era excesivo.

Emma llegó subida en una moto… que estaba segura que era la que August una vez trajo al pueblo. Iba ataviada con una chaqueta de cuerpo y pantalones de pitillo negro. La camiseta parecía ser la de siempre, o eso pensé hasta que vi que llevaba un nuevo dibujo. Una corona que se elevaba por encima de un par de alas. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Parecía que había asaltado el fondo de armario de su novio, el inútil hombre percha, y la verdad es que me preocupaba que así hubiese sido. Su pelo estaba alborotado, y traía unas gafas de sol puestas.

_ Señorita Swan… me gustaría recordarle que le he pedido que venga para enseñarle magia, no para empezar una ruta de carretera al estilo de los ángeles del infierno.

 _Emma_

¿Alguna vez habéis jugado a un videojuego con personalización de personajes? Hay mucha gente que hace siempre un personaje distinto, que busca inspiraciones distintas… yo no. Yo siempre tiro por el cuero negro y el estilo motero. Y al verme dentro del cuerpo de Emma para trabajar… sencillamente me había sido imposible resistirme a poner mi perversa mente a trabajar. Y sí, había impreso el logo oficial de SwanQueen en una camiseta que llevaba puesta. Si esta parte se emitía en el episodio, la gente iba a flipar.

_ No sabía que le interesase la ropa que llevo puesta, alcaldesa._ Le dije. Le guiñé un ojo, pero ella no pudo verlo tras mis gafas de sol.

Ella, como siempre, estaba impecable. Con esos condenadamente trajes de ejecutiva que ahora quería arrancarle a mordiscos. Ya resultaba imponente verla en pantalla, pero tener allí frente a mí era suficiente como para perder la cabeza. "Relájate, eres Emma Swan" Me repetía a mí mismo.

_ Siempre eres igual, Swan._ Murmuró Regina, bajando al mausoleo, yo la seguí.

Ese era otro sitio que me moría por visitar. "No toques nada… como si fuera un museo", me insistía. La verdad resultaba difícil no hacerlo. Todos aquellos ingredientes para pociones y otros artefactos. Quizá si le arrancaba el corazón a Garfio podría lanzar una maldición. Se supone que era el "amor verdadero", de Emma. O eso dicen los guionistas.

_ ¡Swan!_ Me apremió aquella diosa morena._ ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que fuera la primera vez que vienes. ¡Vamos!

Claro, para Emma aquella visita bien podría ser rutinaria. Pero para mí todo era bastante nuevo y me moría de ganas de tocar todos los frasquitos y arrojarlos a lugares al azar a ver qué pasaba. Podría lanzarle uno al hada azul. No es personal… sólo es que no la soporto.

_ Abandonad toda esperanza aquellos que entréis aquí._ recité, atravesando el arco que me llevaba a la estancia principal para Regina.

_ Emma… ¿Has bebido antes de venir?_ Regina me miraba con una ceja alzada.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no bebo!_ Exclamé.

_ ¿Desde cuándo?_ Preguntó, sentándose en el sofá.

Regina tenía la postura correcta, sentada bien recta y con las piernas cruzadas, como toda una señorita. Y yo acababa de decirle que no bebía. Quizá si me pasase más tiempo saliendo de fiesta y menos escribiendo fanfics lo haría. Pero el caso es que Emma Swan sí bebía, y eso me metía en un aprieto.

_ Desde ayer._ Dije, seguro de mi convicción.

_ Suena a que tu Garfio dejó caer más ron del que pudiste soportar en tu café mañanero, Swan._ Dijo, mientras rebuscaba entre sus libros.

Pues vale. Prefería que pensaba que lo había dicho como el típico arrepentimiento propio de la resaca antes que dejar que la idea de que algo raro pasaba conmigo tomase fuerza. Ya había pasado más de una lente de sospecha al vestirme así, y actuar como lo estaba haciendo.

_ Espero, señorita Swan, que esta vez venga decidida a aprender, señorita Swan._ Me dijo._ Estoy algo cansada de tratar de enseñarla sin ver el más mínimo esfuerzo por su parte.

_ ¡Claro que vengo decidida!_ Dije, haciendo un saludo militar._ A sus órdenes, mi señora.

Me salía la risa tonta ante la irrealidad de la situación. Iba a aprender magia, de nada más y nada menos que de Regina Mills. La vida había merecido la pena sólo para llegar a aquel momento. Regina me miraba con una cara que parecía preguntarme una vez más si estaba borracha. Quién sabe, al igual lo estaba. Nunca me he emborrachado en el mundo real…

_ ¿Recuerdas lo básico?_ Me preguntó.

_ No… a decir verdad se me ha ido de la cabeza… ya sabes… Con tanto lío.

_ Sí… estoy segura de que cierto hombre te tiene perdida._ Bufó, sonaba dolida.

_ No… no, no.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Por las dudas, cuantas más letras tiene más largo suena y más asco representa. Y, lamentablemente, no puedo llegar tres páginas sólo con eso… así que este tamaño tendrá que valer. Fuera de mi cabeza… en serio… fuera esas imágenes perturbadoras.

_ Sólo… necesito un momento._ Dije, poniéndome firme._ Vuélvemelo a explicar, esta vez no se me va a olvidar, palabra.

_ La magia es emoción._ recitó._ Concéntrate en esa emoción, déjala fluir. Déjala brotar. Siéntela.

_ Es como… ¿La fuerza?_ Pregunté, llevándome el dedo a los labios.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ Regina estaba muy besable cuando se enfadaba._ Esto no tiene que ver con esa tontería de Star Trek.

_ ¿Star Trek?_ Aquello me enfadó._ ¡No, de ningún modo! La fuerza es de Star Wars. ¿No me digas que no has visto Star Wars?

_ La vi con Henry, pero hace mucho. Me quedé dormida.

_ ¿Qué te quedaste dormida?_ Estaba alterado._ De ningún modo, Regina. Mira… hagamos una apuesta.

_ ¿Una apuesta?_ Preguntó.

_ Sí, una apuesta. Si consigo hacer magia de la buena._ Sonreí._ Tendrás que ver Star Wars conmigo. ¡Y no vale dormirse!

_ ¿Y qué pasa si gano yo?_ Me preguntó, son una sonrisa malvada.

_ Si ganas tú… mmm…_ Me lo pensé._ Si ganas tú, te llevo de vacaciones el fin de semana.

_ ¿De vacaciones, señorita Swan?

_ Sí… este fin de semana, a la playa._ Le dije._ Henry, tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

Regina pareció pensárselo. Estaba segura de que la perspectiva de pasar todo el fin de semana con Henry sin la intervención de "mis padres", era tentadora para ella. En cualquier caso… pasara lo que pasase, yo saldría ganando. Ver a Regina en bañador iba a ser una victoria. Esperaba que no me empezara a sangrar la nariz. Ni que viese mi cara de perversión, si eso llegaba a pasar.

_ De acuerdo._ Dijo, resignada._ Empiece de una vez, señorita Swan.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Pensé que pasaría como en las películas, y no ocurriría nada. Sin embargo, en este caso, notaba la magia fluir por mi cuerpo. No era nuevo para el cuerpo de Emma. La magia es emoción. Pensé en Regina. En cómo había sido la única razón para que siguiese viendo aquella serie que se estaba perdiendo.

_ ¡Swan! ¡Vas a quemar la habitación!

Abrí los ojos, y vi que sobre mi mano había una enorme bola de fuego de color blanco brillante. Yo la miré, incrédulo, y cerré el puño haciéndola desaparecer. ¡Wow! ¿Eso era lo que se siente al tener magia? ¿Cómo podía Emma dejarla pasar de esa manera?

_ ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?_ Exclamó, zarandeándome.

Céntrate… no te dejes embriagar por esos ojos marrones… y por ese olor mezcla de baya y manzanas. Es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

_ Desde ahora…_ Reconocí. A fin de cuentas dudaba que Emma fuese capaz de hacer algo así antes.

_ Maldita sea, Emma. Eres todo un desperdicio de talento._ Me dijo. Debía ser la octava vez que lo decía.

_ A partir de ahora, no lo seré._ Dije, decidida._ Quiero que me lo enseñes todo, Regina.

Ella me miró con dudas. No podía saber que yo era un fanboy suyo, que por eso quería aprender todo de ella, y no necesariamente sólo la magia. La forma en la que se mordía el labio. ¿Esta mujer es siquiera consciente de lo sexy que es?

_ Pero eso no es lo importante._ Dije, sonriente._ He ganado. Tienes que ver Star Wars conmigo.

_ Vale… está bien. Perderé dos horas de mi vida. Tampoco es un drama.

_ ¿Dos horas?_ Negué._ De eso nada. Vamos a ver la serie completa. Las siete películas. Primero el episodio cuatro y el cinco, luego las precuelas, luego el episodio seis y para acabar, la nueva. El despertar de la fuerza.

_ ¿Cómo?_ Regina me miraba como si le hubiese dicho que iba a comerme las flores de su jardín._ No, de eso nada. No tengo tiempo para…

_ Pero has perdido la apuesta._ Le recriminé, de modo infantil._ Además… si las ves… nos iremos de fin de semana igualmente. ¿Qué te parece?

_ ¡Bien!_ Dijo, desarmada._ Y ahora vete, quiero estar sola.

_ Gracias, Quennie._ Le dije, dándome la vuelta.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así!_ Exclamó.

_ Ya veremos._ Dije, salí corriendo._ Hasta la próxima.

Me subí a la moto y arranqué. Iba riendo de camino a la comisaría. No me lo había pasado tan bien en toda mi vida. Aparqué y entré. David debía estar patrullando. Me acerqué a mi flamante portátil y abrí Skype. Ely estaba conectada.

 _Hola, rubia sexosa. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?_

 **De fábula. Tengo una cita con Regina… bueno, ella no sabe que es una cita, claro.**

 _¿Cómo lo has conseguido?_

 **Magia XD**

 **Hice una apuesta con ella. Le dije que si lograba hacer un truco que la impresionara tendría que verla conmigo.**

 _¿Hiciste magia? ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es?_

 **No sé explicarlo. La verdad. Sentí… calor. Algo que circulaba por mi cuerpo y, entonces… tenía una bola de fuego en la mano. Me quedé a cuadros.**

 _Jo, no sabes qué envidia te tengo. Tú por ahí con Regina y yo mirando Twitter. Oye… ¿Puedes entrar a Twitter?_

 **No lo sé… no lo he intentado. ¿No debería ser el twitter de "este universo"? Por decirlo así.**

 _Claro… y el Skype también. Y estás hablando conmigo. Sé que no te va Twitter… pero como puedas hacerte una cuenta…_

 **Si me puedo hacer una cuenta…**

Abrí el navegador, algo nervioso, y escribí en la barra de direcciones " ". Bueno, podía llegar a la pantalla de inicio, eso era bueno. No estaba muy acostumbrado a twitter, que digamos, pero lo cierto es que no me resultó demasiado difícil encontrar el botón de búsqueda. Le hice click y escribí #ouat.

Había miles te twiits, miles de imágenes y anuncios del último capítulo. Habían hecho gifs de mi desplante a Hook y todo. Me reí con ganas de muchas cosas que veía. Ahora… prueba de fuego. Registrarme. Y la ventana cargó. Tenía una sonrisa diabólica mientras pensaba en el nombre de usuario. Lo escribí y empecé a rellenar el perfil. En el ordenador de Emma había una y mil fotos que no salían en la serie. Anda… mira que bien, una foto con Regina y Henry… directa al fondo del perfil.

 **Pues me he hecho una cuenta, mírala.**

Le pasé el link a Ely y no tardé en ver que tenía a mi primer follower. Ahora tenía que demostrar que no era la enésima fan que se hacía una cuenta falsa para rolear en Twitter. Odio rolear en Twitter… No sé, demasiado corto para mí. Afortunadamente tenía un millar de fotos para demostrar que era Emma Swan. Fotos que, desde luego, no habían salido en la serie. Fotos de borrachera con Ruby… fotos de detenidos, fotos de Henry… fotos con "mis padres". Había de todo.

_ ¡Emma!_ Me despertó la voz de David._ ¿Qué haces? Pareces atontada.

_Oh… yo nada._ Dije, cerrando twitter, despidiéndome de Ely atropelladamente y cerrándolo todo. Había cambiado la contraseña, por cierto.

Al final no había pasado de ser el típico incidente en el que había tenido que bajar a un gato de un árbol. ¿De eso no solían ocuparse los bomberos? Para el caso… ¡Qué condenadamente ágil es Emma! Ahora que había cogido el punto de su equilibrio, me sentía ágil, fuerte y desde luego, bastante rápida. Y eso sin ahondar en el cuerpazo que me gastaba.

_ Emma, deberías cuidar cómo te vistes. La niña casi sale corriendo cuando te vio bajando del coche._ Me reprendía David._ ¿Has asaltado el fondo de armario de tu novio o qué?

"No es mi novio", Quise contestar. Pero, por más que aquella historia me disgustase, seguía siéndolo hasta que me deshiciera de él. Pero tener a un pirata manco suelto y cabreado por ahí no era una idea fabulosa que digamos.

_ Lo siento, papá._ Dije. Se había derretido por haberlo llamado papá._ Sólo quería probar un estilo nuevo.

_ Bueno, quítate las gafas, al menos._ Me recomendó. Yo le hice caso. Me las quité y la dejé sobre la mesa.

_ ¿Mejor?_ Él asintió levemente, poco convencido.

Yo volví a sentarme y a abrir el portátil. No podía ojear el Skype desde donde me encontraba, pero lo cierto es que nada me impedía echarle un vistazo a Twitter. Había múltiples twitts. Pero al principio nada demasiado llamativo. Hasta que vi algo que llamó poderosamente mi atención y me dejó con los ojos como platos.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con mi imagen? ¡Yo no me he sacado esas fotos! ¿Eres tú la que está trucando las cintas del estudio?"

Siguiendo a ese había visto una serie de twitts que seguían las mismas intenciones, todos twitteados por la misma persona. Mis ojos giraron levemente hasta ver un pequeño check junto al nombre de usuario que los había publicado. Había cabreado a Jennifer Morrison… y no precisamente poco.

* * *

 **Oh, por si os lo estáis preguntando. Sí, podéis dejarme supuestos twitts en los reviews, y aunque no prometo que vaya a contestarlos todos... puede que alguno caiga. Dejad un supuesto nombre de usuario y el twitt al final del review, y nuestro protagonista contestará los que más le gusten cuando mire el pc. AL DIABLO LA CUARTA PARED XD**


	3. Las maravillas de las telecomunicaciones

**Bienvenida a mi fic, Lua Amarice, ponte cómoda y disfruta de las actualizaciones. Me alegra hacerte reír ¿Qué vídeo gracioso? Lo del cuero es que me puede... es superior a mí. Bueno, eso ya se verá, querida... XD**

 **Antes de nada os recuerdo lo de los Twitts falsos que podéis dejarme por aquí. Twitter va a ser importante en este fic, lo cual tiene gracia... porque yo odio Twitter XD**

 **TheWordsAreWorlds, muchas gracias. Me tenéis tan emocionado que subo sin parar. Se agradecen los reviews.**

 **Chio77jvqr En teoría debería tardar entre tres y cinco días, dado que debería seguir un orden... pero como me lo paso por el forro cuando me da la gana, aquí tienes un cap antes de tiempo.**

 **Danex19... *Levanta la mano* Yo quiero, yo XD. No te puedo prometer que halla Morrilla. Mi idea es centrarme en Storybrooke. Aunque no descarto nada, y tengo planeado tener algunas escenas con los actores, al menos. Nah... deja a Hook por allí, que hacerlo sufrir es divertido.**

 **Bueno, Love. Me alegra haberte subido el ánimo. Hacer reír es la principal idea de este fic. Para hacer llorar y para el porn ya tienes los otros XD.**

 **LyzzEQ, me encanta lo mucho que te gusta. Aquí tienes otro capítulo más. Dale caña. Que habrá más muy pronto.**

 **Rizar el rizo es mi especialidad, Muffy. ¿Lo rizamos más? jejeje**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

 **La Morrison está que se sube por las paredes… algo sobre demandarme por derechos de imagen o algo así. Le deseo suerte. No creo que la demanda llegue a Storybrooke.**

 _¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora, no?_

 **No, ni idea. Aunque algo me dice que tu mente perversa ya está trabajando en ello. Te conozco, Ely, vas a decirme alguna burrada.**

 _Qué burrada ni que narices. ¡Sube una foto en bolas para que se entere de lo que es bueno esa pava!_

Lo que me reí en aquel momento no tuvo desperdicio. Suerte que David no estaba en la comisaría, porque dudaba que pensar en hacer algo así en su presencia no terminase por perturbarlo.

 **Si quieres ver las tetas de Emma sólo tienes que pedirlo. Pero no voy a subir una foto a Twitter. Vale que Jennifer está cabreada, pero tampoco se merece eso. Además… yo ya no tengo bolas, sólo melones.**

 _Te falta mala uva en las venas. Así no vas a conquistar a Regina. Tienes que ser menos dura y más sexy._

 **¿Con Regina? Pero si ella es una mujer formal.**

 _Claro… con Graham también. Él se la tiraba y no era precisamente formal._

 **Pero yo no quiero tirármela. Yo quiero ser su amor verdadero, Ely.**

 _Que colado estás por ella, ¿Eh?_

 **Bueno, como tú, ¿No?**

 _Me tienes bien pillada. Regina me pone toda burra._

 **Espera, que me ha llegado un MD en twitter. Debe ser la Morrison para ponerme más verde en público.**

 **…**

 **Otras…**

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha hecho que te bloqueen la cuenta o qué?_

 **No… si no es de la Morrison.**

Seguía mirando la página con la boca abierta. Aún no me lo podía creer. Pero… ¡Estaba pasado! El mensaje era… ¡De Lana Parrilla! Estaba hiperventilando. Hiperventilando en comisaría. Vacié la bolsa de los donuts y respiré en ella un buen rato.

 _Disculpa a Jennifer, a veces es un poco brusca. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el episodio. Me gustan mucho las fotos que tienes con Jared y conmigo. Bueno… con Regina y Henry. Es confuso._

Lana parrilla me había dicho que le gustaba lo que había hecho. Madre mía, madre mía. Decididamente no podía dejarlo. ¡Lana Parrilla me apoyaba! Estaba desesperado por contestar, pero antes de nada, decidí volver a pasarme al Skype un segundo.

 **Tía… ¡Me ha hablado Lana! ¡Lana me ha mandado un MD! ¡Le ha gustado lo que hice con el episodio!**

 _Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. ¡Lana! Madre mía. ¡Esta noche voy a tener sueños porno! ¡Seguro!_

 **No quiero salir en tus sueños porno, Ely…**

 _Bueno, no depende de mí.__ Me recordó.

 **Ely, voy a contestarle, vale.**

 _Yo de todos modos me voy a croquetear un poco en la cama. Muero de sueño._

 **La croqueta asesina…_** Bromeé.

 **Ten cuidado de no matar a nadie.**

 _Jajajaja, hasta luego. No te olvides de contarme lo que te ha dicho Lana._

Pasé a Twitter y abrí una vez más el mensaje directo. No quería quedar mal delante de Lana Parrilla. Por lo que sabía era mucho más abierta que Jennifer, y además, en más de una ocasión ella había dicho que la idea del SwanQueen le gustaba.

 **Yo tampoco lo termino de entender. Empezó ayer. Gracias por escribirme. Nunca creí que llegaría a conocerte. Me encantaste desde que te vi en el primer episodio. De verdad… eres genial.**

 _Me halagas. Sólo hago mi trabajo. Tampoco soy una reina malvada en la vida real. No voy a preguntarte por cómo haces lo que haces, no quiero que pienses que me manden los del estudio pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?_

 **SwanQueen… _**

 _Oh… Bueno. Me preocupaba que quisieras cargarte la serie o algo. No quiero quedarme sin trabajo justo ahora. Tenías que haber visto la oficina esta mañana. Adam y Edward estaban como locos. Yo me tuve que esforzar para no reír. Jen llegó diciendo que eras una loca y que ibas a arruinarlo todo. Al final no pudimos rodar hasta la tarde._

 **Vaya, lo siento. Tampoco quería arruinar tu día, Lana.**

 _No pasa nada, Emma. ¿Te llamo así? Por mí está bien. Es más, quiero que sigas con lo que estás haciendo. El desplante que le has hecho a Hook ha doblado la audiencia de ese episodio._

 **¿Ah sí?** _ Lo admito, me emocioné al saberlo.

 _Sí. Ya está bien de tanta represión. Sé bien que el público quiere SwanQueen. Y yo se lo quiero dar. Pero ni los productores ni Jen quieren escucharme._

 **Yo te escucho. ¿Quieres ayudarme?**

 _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

 **Bueno… esto me da un poco de vergüenza pero… ¿Cómo conquisto a Regina?**

La pregunta del millón. Regina era una mujer complicada. Con muchas capas, con muchos misterios y que estaba fuera de mi alcance. Bastaba con verla.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Necesitaba fumar. Aquel día estaba siendo un desastre. No sabía cómo, ni cuando, pero sabía que aquella sabandija de Twitter había roto mis escenas con Colin. Y no, para mí no había sido fácil rodarlas. Colin me cae bien, es un buen amigo y me encanta salir de copas con él. Pero ya besarlo… besarlo no, no me gusta. Encima se me nota en escena y tengo que repetir esas tomas miles de veces. Aquel era mi quinto café mientras salía fuera para fumarme un cigarrillo.

Lana estaba fuera con el móvil, tomando el aire, supongo. Tenía esa sonrisa suya que me indicaba que estaba tramando algo. Siempre feliz, siempre con esas risas para con sus fans. A veces me ponía histérica lo contenta que estaba.

_ Lana, ¿Tienes un pitillo?_ Le pregunté, buscando en mis bolsillos. No encontraba mi cajetilla.

_ Sabes que lo estoy dejando, Jen. Pídele a Robert. Creo que él si tiene._ Se rió un poco.

_ ¿Qué andas tramando con la nariz metida en el móvil?_ Le pregunté, mirándola con aire de sospecha.

_ ¿Yo? Sólo le contesto a un fan, no tramo nada.

_ ¡Dame ese móvil! Le exigí.

_ ¿Está usted intenta husmear en mi vida privada, señorita Swan?_ Dijo, poniéndose en plan Regina.

Maldita sea… no le cuesta nada cambiar el chip en un segundo. Me acababa de echar una de esas miradas que hacían que los niños salieron corriendo y ahora estaba riéndose otra vez.

_ Anda, déjame ver ese Twitt._ Insistí.

_ Ya está enviado, Jen._ Dijo._ Si quieres verlo, mira mi TL.

"La forma en la que Jen se me queda mirando no tiene precio. #SwanQueen donde menos te lo esperas"

_ Lana, no tiene gracia._ Dije, observando la foto que "mi impostora", había terminado por generar. Ese maldito conjunto de motera no me terminaba de gustar.

_ Oh, vamos… tienes que divertirte un poco._ Dijo, dando un paso atrás al ver como la miraba._ Piensa en los fans.

_ Los fans quieren que te empotre contra la pared._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

La que necesitaba que la empotraran contra la pared era yo, pero ese es un tema aparte. No tocaba a nadie desde que Sebastian me había dejado. Ahora se dedicaba a grabar escenas con un brazo biónico. Después de enchufarlo para la serie va y me deja tirada para firmar un contrato con Marvel.

_ No. Los fans quieren que Emma y Regina tengan su final feliz juntas. Es diferente._ Me dijo Lana, haciéndose la ofendida.

_ Eso es tremendamente cursi.

_ Estamos rodando una serie sobre cuentos de hadas, Jen._ dijo, acercándose a la puerta por la que yo acababa de salir.

 _Emma Swan_

"Ve a recoger a Henry a clase". Ese era el sencillo mensaje que me había dejado mi "madre". No me hacía ninguna gracia que me dejase un recado así. Pero me apetecía conocer a Henry. Era bastante guay cuando los escritores no decidían convertirlo en todo un idiota. La moto hizo un sonido chirriante cuando derrapé para aparcar frente al instituto.

Henry se me quedó mirando un par de segundos, incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo. Desde luego no era el escarabajo amarillo que solía ver al llegar a clase.

_ Mamá… ¿De dónde has sacado esta moto?_ Me preguntó.

_ Se la pedí a Marco y me la prestó. ¿Te gusta?

_ La verdad es que mola bastante._ Reconoció._ ¿Vamos a ir en esto a casa?

_ Sí pero… No se lo digas a tu madre, ¿Palabra?

_ Palabra._ Dijo, sentándose detrás de mí y sujetándose a mi cintura.

_ Y ponte el casco._ Dije, dejándole el único que venía junto con la moto._ Agárrate fuerte.

Recorrer Storybrooke era divertido. Cada pequeña tienda tenía su historia, y cada casa una persona de cuento diferente. Había muchos que me eran desconocidos, pues no habían salido en la serie siquiera. Yo, por mi parte atravesaba la ciudad galopando el asfalta con la moto y con "mi hijo", algo muy extraño para mí, por cierto, mientras avanzaba hacia la casa de Blancanieves.

Aparqué bajo el apartamento y subí hasta él sin planteármelo demasiado. No tenía ni idea de en qué piso era, pero por suerte Henry se adelantó y tocó antes que yo. Casi suspiré de alivio, pero conseguí contenerme a tiempo.

Mary Margaret me atrapó en un abrazo en cuanto llegamos. Probablemente sea porque estamos en el universo de la serie, pero está significativamente más delgada que en la tele. Porque… claro, Ginnifer está embarazada, y Blancanieves no. Por favor… desesperé porque no volvieran a lanzar una maldición para justificar su embarazo. No tengo ni idea de lo que me pasaría si me cayese una encima.

_ Emma… estás un poco…_ Me dijo.

_ Un poco macarra, ya lo sé. David y Regina opinan lo mismo. Iré a cambiarme.

Pero no, el cambio no iba a durar. Quería ser la Emma macarra… y puedo asegurar que iba a seguirlo siendo. No obstante en aquel momento me encontraba en mi habitación, quitándome la cazadora y la camiseta, cuando sentí que una mano se aferraba a mi sostén y me sobaba. Y no, por mucho que quisiera, no eran las de Regina. Fingiendo un acto reflejo, me eché hacia atrás y le di un cabeza a Killian.

_ ¡Killian! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?_ No lo siento y ojalá se le haya partido la nariz.

_ No pasa nada, Swan._ Dijo, poniéndose en pie. Era un hombre decidido, de eso no cabía duda._ Aguanto cosas peores.

Sí, en la segunda temporada tenía una relación amorosa con el suelo. Deberían volver, porque desde luego, tendría más futuro que conmigo. Lamentablemente no, no se le ha partido la nariz.

_ ¿Me das un besito para compensar?_ Me preguntó, acercándose.

¡No! Por favor, no. ¿Cuánto voy a tener que insistir? No voy a besar a un hombre. Y aunque tenga que seguir usando la excusa más barata del mundo, lo seguiré evitando a toda costa.

_ Killian… ¿Has estado comiendo arenques en conserva? Porque si lo de ayer era un baile de mal olor lo de hoy es todo un fiestón._ Le dije, poniéndole la mano en el pecho para que siguiese sin acercarse.

_ ¡Sólo fue uno, Emma!_ Dijo, implorante. Lo admito, era divertido._ Venga… dame un beso.

_ ¡No!_ Dije, imperativa._ No puedo con ese olor, me dan arcadas.

Me puse el suéter y me di la vuelta, marchándome muy digna y observando cómo Killian se echaba el aliento sobre la mano para comprobar qué tal olía. Me imaginaba que no tardaría en intentar ponerse a buscar soluciones.

_ Mamá._ Llamé a Mary Margaret. Se derritió del mismo modo que David cuando escuchó que la llamaba así._ Le he dicho a Regina que este fin de semana me gustaría que saliéramos las dos con Henry a la playa. Bueno, si quieres y a todos les parece bien.

_ ¿A la playa?_ Henry parecía emocionado._ ¿A qué playa?

_ Bueno, no lo tengo claro. Ya lo veremos sobre la marcha._ Bien, tenía a Henry a favor.

_ Vale, Emma, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo aquí. No creo que por dos días que estéis fuera pase nada.

Nota mental: Puedo conseguir todo lo que quiera si llamo a David y a Mary Margaret papá y mamá. ¿Qué? Es útil. No es como si fuesen personas de verdad.

 _Regina Mills_

Aún no podía creerme que tuviese que ver esas siete películas con Emma Swan. Y, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar tampoco en que, a fin de cuentas, merecía la pena a cambio de aquel fin de semana que era justo lo que necesitaba. Alejarme del pueblo y no sentir las miradas de esa gente que parecía temer que ahora que Robin había muerto, no tardaría ni dos días en volver a ser la reina malvada.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, con mi pijama de seda, esperando. Emma llegaba tarde. Claro que llegaba tarde. Ella siempre llegaba tarde. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la hora acordaba cuando tocó en la puerta. Yo la iba a recibir con una cara de pocos amigos, pero ella tenía esa sonrisa vibrante que me decía que ponerse de mal humor iba a ser inútil.

_ He traído palomitas. Y también nachos… y ganchitos._ Dijo, mostrándome esas bolsas que contenían lo que a mis ojos eran bombas de relojería.

_ Ni sueñes con que voy a comer nada de eso._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Más para mí._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Soy una tragona, ¿Qué pasa? También te he traído un sándwich vegetal. ¿Conforme?

_ Conforme…_ Dije, algo sorprendida. Estaba segura de que tendría que haber hecho una parada más para comprarlo después de haber adquirido toda su comida basura. ¿Para qué molestarse?


	4. Pequeños soponcios

**kykyo-chan, sin duda Lana es la persona idónea para guiar a nuestro protagonista, eso lo tuve claro desde el principio XD.**

 **Pikachu007... Pues continúo, aquí lo tienes XD**

 **Guest nº1 Ok... here it is... It's a surprise to see an english review**

 **chio77 (Lo siento, ya me niego a ponerlo completo) Nah, llegado a este punto voy a subir este fic intercalado con todos los otros, me gusta y os gusta demasiado para darle tanto de espera.**

 **.94 Sí, es diferente porque la idea es estúpida, la verdad XD**

 **Love... no puedo prometer Morrilla... pero si un giro tremendamente inesperado XD. ¡El poder del aliento!**

 **Oh, Muffy... cuando veas el giro que tengo pensado... CUANDO LO VEAS... JAJAJAJA**

 **Shana... no llames esbirro a Lana. COLABORADORA, por favor XD**

 **Guest nº3, como digo no puedo prometer Morrilla, lo siento. Pero te aseguro que habrá sorpresas.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Maldita seas, Emma Swan. Y maldita sea tu película que estoy mirando fijamente como si no hubiese nada más que aquella pantalla de televisión. No debía gustarme, pero no podía dejar de mirar. No sabía por qué… pero la historia sobre aquellas naves espaciales y las aventuras de caballeros Jedi me había dejado completamente atrapada. Llevábamos en silencio un buen rato y sin darme cuenta había empezado a comerme las palomitas… porque de lo contrario terminaría mordiéndome las uñas.

Hubo una gran explosión en pantalla y yo me quedé mirando para ver cómo, poco después, aparecían los títulos de créditos. ¿Ya? ¿Se había terminado ya? ¿Ya habían pasado dos horas y cinco minutos? Imposible. Yo quería más.

_ Bueno… eso es todo por hoy._ Dijo Emma._ Ya veremos la siguiente mañana.

_ Pero… ¡Yo quiero saber lo que pasa!_ Me sinceré.

_ Pues tendrás que esperar a mañana, Quennie._ Me dijo, guardando el DVD._ Ahora tienes que dormir, mañana madrugas.

_ ¡Te exijo ver la siguiente película!_ Me quejé. No iba a dormir con esas dudas en la cabeza.

_ No._ Me dijo, como si fuese una cría._ Y no te pongas en plan Dartz Vader conmigo, Gina.

_ Sí, muy gracioso._ Le dije. Ella se llevó las manos al cuello como si la estuviese estrangulando con la fuerza, y yo no pude evitar reír._ Y supongo que tú eres Luke, ¿No?

_ Eww… Eso es grimoso._ Dijo, negando con la cabeza.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Le pregunté.

_ Spoilers… lo sabrás mañana._ Me dijo.

_ ¡Espera!_ Le dije, pero Emma ya había desaparecido por la puerta. Bufé y me tumbé sobre el sofá.

Volví a reír… hacía días que no lo hacía. No sé qué le pasaba a Emma, pero me agradaba verla tan interesada en que me divirtiese. Lo necesitaba después de lo que había pasado.

 _Emma Swan_

Ver a Regina Mills mirando la primera película de Star Wars sin apenas pestañear no había tenido precio. Y que me suplicara que le pusiera el impero contraataca había sido la guinda sobre el pastel. Aparqué la moto y me dirigí a la comisaría. Cerrando la puerta. Lana me había agregado a Skype. Me moría de ganas de contarle todo lo que había pasado. Estaba conectada cuando me logueé.

 **Hola Lana.** _ Escribía nerviosamente. Estaba conociendo a mi ídolo, después de todo.

 _Hola Emma. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?_

 **Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad. Pensaba que Regina me iba a echar, pero ha ido bien.**

 _Oye… ¿Prefieres poner la videollamada y me lo cuentas con más detalles?_

 **¿En serio? Sería todo un honor.**

 _Claro. No muerdo, Emma._

La llamada empezó a sonar, y sentía que hiperventilaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ya había visto a Lana… bueno, a Regina. Y sin embargo, cuando vi la imagen aparecer ante mí, mi corazón se saltó un latido. Era irónico pero parecía… otra persona distinta. Como si fuese su hermana. Regina tenía un aura oscura, mientras que Lana… bueno, parecía resplandecer.

_ H-hola…_ Murmuré, poniéndome el pelo detrás de las orejas.

_ Wow… realmente eres idéntica a Jennifer._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos acaramelados.

_ No… yo soy rubia natural._ Dije, sin pensarlo. Ella se rio.

_ ¿De verdad le ha gustado Star Wars a Regina?_ Me preguntó.

_ Sí, estaba fascinada con Dartz Vader._ Dije, con una risita.

_ No me sorprende._ Dijo, seguía sonriendo.

_ Lana… te va a sonar un poco raro pero… ¿Me puedes firmar un autógrafo?_ Le pregunté.

_ Me encantaría pero… ¿Cómo te lo hago llegar a Storybrooke?_ Se rió.

_ Sí, es verdad._ Me pasé la mano por la nuca._ Es sólo que me haría mucha ilusión tener uno.

_ Pareces todo un fan._ Dijo, acomodándose._ Bueno, ¿Y cuál es el siguiente plan?

_ Bueno, tenemos que ver el imperio contraataca. Pero quiero que sea especial._ Dije, mordiéndome el labio._ Quiero encandilarla.

_ Hay algo que tienes que saber sobre Regina._ Me dijo Lana._ Puede que no lo parezca pero. Ella ante todo necesita sentirse protegida.

_ ¿Ella necesita eso?_ Le pregunté._ Pero si es…

_ Prácticamente la mujer más poderosa de la ciudad, lo sé. Por eso mismo es difícil sentir que alguien la pueda proteger. Pero tú eres la salvadora, ¿Verdad? Tú la puedes proteger. Aunque, no es sólo cuestión de magia. Es algo que tiene que verse en cada gesto.

_ Entiendo._ Murmuré._ Oye… sé que no tiene nada que ver pero… tengo una amiga que me está ayudando con todo esto. Le gustaría mucho conocerte…

_ ¿Quieres unirla a la conversación? Vale, adelante. No pasa nada._ Dijo, sin perder la sonrisa.

Uní a Ely a la conversación. Y ella iba en pijama. Me habría reído ante la forma en la que se quedó mirado la pantalla. Porque si la expresión que había tenido al verme convertido en Emma había sido bestial, la que ahora tenía en el rostro era la de mayor sorpresa que alguien podía tener en la vida.

_ Hola._ Saludó Lana._ ¿Tú eres la amiga de Emma?

_ Sí… sí, soy yo. Soy… tu fan número uno._ Dijo, tartamudeando.

_ Ya lo veo. Me gusta tu foto de perfil. Aunque no recuerdo haberme teñido nunca de pelirrojo._ Le dijo, pensativa.

_ Oh… lo hice con Photoshop._ Ely estaba como un tomate.

_ Pues me ha gustado. Al igual pienso en teñírmelo cuando acabe la serie._ Dijo ella._ Bueno. ¿Te ha hablado Emma de nuestra operación SwanQueen?

_ ¿Operación SwanQueen?_ Ely alzó una ceja.

_ Es como la habría llamado Henry._ Dijimos los tres a la vez.

 _Killian Jones_

Estaba frustrado. No entendía que le pasaba a Emma conmigo. El día que volví del inframundo hicimos el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Pero después de eso era como si no quisiera volver a tocarme. Me seguía rehuyendo, e incluso me había atacado. Mi aliento no olía tan mal… ¿O sí? Me había comprado enjuague bucal y aromas. La próxima vez no iba a poder darme esa excusa.

Estaba abotargado aún por el golpe de Emma. Estaba esperando que volviese y tratase de explicarme el motivo por el cual estaba tan rara últimamente. Parecía como si alguien hubiese sacado a Emma de su cabeza y hubiese metido a un demonio que me odiaba.

 _Emma Swan_

Sabía que no iba a poder seguir contando con Lana indefinidamente. Ella era una mujer ocupada, después de todo. Pero haber hablado con ella, aunque fuese sólo una vez, me bastaba para sentir la dicha. Si había alguien que conocía a Regina tanto como ella misma, era la actriz que la interpretaba. Estaba cansada y tenía que planificar mi siguiente movimiento.

Entré en la casa y me dirigí directamente a la cama. Cama que, para mi desgracia, tenía que seguir compartiendo. Pero esta vez… la que tenía un arma bucal era yo. Hook se acercó para tratar de robarme un beso, y se encontró con un aliento que combinaba el hedor de los nachos con queso, la paprika de las patatas y la cebolla del sándwich de Regina al que había dado un bocado. No tenía fuerzas como para aguantar ese combinado.

_ ¿Qué pasa, cariño?_ Le dije, aprovechando para hacerle creer que le seguía el juego._ ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí… sí, estoy bien._ Dijo, apesadumbrado, y dándome un beso en la mejilla._ Buenas noches, Swan.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido. Había mucho que hacer al día siguiente. Y yo no estaba del todo seguro de cómo hacerlo. Regina sólo se merecía lo mejor. Quizá llegar completamente lleno de panchitos no había sido la mejor decisión. Pero Star Wars le había gustado… mucho.

 _David Nolan_

Me gustaría decir que la vida en Storybrooke es sencilla. Pero estaría mintiendo. A lo largo de los años que habíamos vivido allí, habíamos visto de todo. Aun así, sería difícil negar que la vida sigue siendo más fácil que en el bosque encantado. Tenemos cosas que en nuestro antiguo hogar tan sólo eran sueños. Y desde luego, los teléfonos eran toda una maravilla a la hora de resolver crímenes. Pero últimamente veía a Emma… y no dejaba de pensar en lo bueno que sería haber vivido en el bosque encantado para su educación.

Volvió a entrar en la comisaría, vestida de macarra y jugando con el pelo. A pesar de todo, se la veía radiante, dispuesta a todo.

_ Buenos días, Papá._ Saludó._ ¿Hay algo que hacer por aquí?

_ No… la verdad es que no…_ reconocí. Lo cierto es que en lo que sí había mejorado Emma es en hacer sus informes, no tenía nada pendiente.

_ Entonces me voy de patrulla, si te parece bien._ Dijo, cogiendo un donut.

_ Claro… nos vemos más tarde._ Le dije, sentándome en la mesa. Estaba saliendo cuando me decidí._ Oye, Emma… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

_ Claro… ¿Qué pasa?_ Me preguntó, sentándose al revés sobre la silla y apoyando las manos sobre el respaldo.

_ Es sólo que… Estás muy rara últimamente. ¿Pasa algo? Sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿Vale?_ Le dije, conciliador.

_ Estoy bien, Papá._ Dijo, sonriéndome.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Garfio?_ Me preguntó, muy serio._ Dice que estás muy rara con él.

_ Es que…_ Se puso la mano sobre la nuca._ Ya no me gusta…

_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunté, con los ojos como platos._ ¿Cómo que ya no te gusta? Fuimos al infierno para recuperarle.

_ Estoy algo confusa. Empiezo a pensar que me gusta otra persona._ Dijo, apartando la mirada.

_ ¿Quién es esa persona, Emma?_ Le pregunté, poniéndome en pie.

_ No te lo puedo decir, Papá._ Dijo, apartándose._ Debo irme de patrulla.

_ Pero… ¡Emma!_ Exclamé, mirándola salir. Tenía que llamar a Mary Margaret y hablar con ella sobre esto.

 _Emma Swan_

He hablado de más. Me preocupaba lo que David haría con esa información. Regina no podía estar conforme con que yo dejase a Garfio sin más. Lo más probable es que me culpase por perder a Robin y recuperar a Hook. Y si le dejaba, quizá se lo tomase como una ofensa personal…

No había sido justo, y habías ido el peor momento posible para ponerme a los mandos de Emma, eso lo sabía, como también sabía que estaba viviendo una experiencia completamente única, y no podía quejarme por ello. Era de los momentos en los que Regina y Emma estaban más desconectadas.

Quería hacer algo especial para ella, para que la película que tanto le había gustado fuese especial para ella una vez más. Para que recordase el momento. Y ese tipo de cosas a mí no se me daban muy bien. Sin embargo, si de algo tenía que servir ser un friki… era para resolver ese tipo de cuestiones.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Sentía que no tenía control sobre nadie ni sobre nada. Aquel día, lo único que deseaba era quedarme dormida infinitamente. La gente me había linchado en Twitter por mis comentarios hacia aquel extraño ser que estaba arruinando mi papel en la serie.

Casi lanzo el móvil por la ventana al ver que me había mandado un mensaje directo al Twitter. Esto era… imposible. No podía con ello. Tanto luchar por hacerme un nombre, y ahora esta… copia, me estaba pisando de mala manera.

"Por favor, no te enfades de este modo. Te prometo que no hago esto porque quiera perjudicarte. Yo tampoco entiendo esto del todo, pero hago lo que creo que es correcto"

Hablaba como si no supiese lo que estaba haciendo, como si no tuviese significado. Y la odiaba por ello. Me la imaginaba, riéndose de mí en una esquina, tramando sus ideas para que la serie llegase a tener SwanQueen.

No le contesté. No le contesté porque sabía que tenía razón, en el fondo. Por más que quisiera mentirme, SwanQueen era lo más lógico para la serie. Pero si eso pasase… dudaba que yo pudiese soportarlo. Y la culpa era de Lana. Ella era una gran actriz… y yo sólo… una chica que había expresado cosas que no quería. Porque todas esas cosas que habían visto los fans, con tanta precisión, no eran casuales.

Y me preocupaba lo que podría llegar a pasar si un día besaba a aquella mujer como parte de mi papel. Lana Parilla no era una mujer cualquiera. Su marido, tenía muchísima suerte.

 _Regina Mills_

Jugueteaba con el mando de la televisión mientras esperaba a Emma. Me moría de ganas de ver la continuación de la película del día anterior. Y al día siguiente, un viernes, finalmente iríamos a la playa. Henry estaba emocionado, Emma sonreía cada vez que lo mencionaba y, aunque me costase admitirlo… yo también quería alejarme de aquella ciudad… de las miradas de compasión… y del recuerdo de Robin.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sin embargo confieso haberme quedado algo anonada al ver que Emma llevaba lo que, a simple vista, parecía una túnica, para el ojo inexperto, claro. Sin embargo, cuando se quitó la capucha, pude ver claramente de qué se trataba.

_ ¿Vas vestida de Obi Wan?_ Le pregunté, anonadada.

_ Star Wars no basta con verla. ¡Hay que vivirla!_ Dijo, emocionada._ Lo que me recuerda.

Emma hizo un gesto con la mano y, cuando quise darme cuenta, mi ropa había desaparecido. Y me di cuenta de que había sido sustituida por un atuendo que se correspondía al de la princesa Leia.

_ No sé si matarte o hacerte una estatua, Swan._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ No me habrás tocado el pelo, ¿Verdad?

_ Claro que no._ Dijo, haciéndose la ofendida._ Yo jamás tocaría esa brillante y sedosa melena, majestad.

Se lo dejé pasar… porque supuse que se refería a que Leia era una princesa… y no a mi verdadero título.


	5. La rueda gira

**Que gusto ver los reviews donde deben estar, y no sólo a través del correo. Maldito bug XD. Y bendita su desaparición. Pero lamentablemente, subo esto justo antes de mi hora de acostarme, y no voy a poder ponerme a contestaros como me gustaría. Porque ya me veo con 20 reviews por capítulo... (Lo que... wow, me alucina, y es una de las razones por las que lo priorizo tanto), pero me impide ponerme a contestarlos. Pero sí que os digo que los he leído todos, y que me encanta vuestro feeback.**

 **También he de decir que, incluso en las historias cómicas, hay que dejar espacio para cierto drama, y que aunque descoloque, tiene que estar ahí. Espero que sepáis perdonarme por él XD**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

_ Pero… Pero… ¡No!_ Regina me zarandeaba, incrédula._ No es posible.

_ Pero culpa a George Lucas, no a mí._ Me reí a pleno pulmón._ Yo no lo he escrito.

_ Pero tú me obligaste a verlo._ Se quejó la reina._ ¿Cómo puede ser Dartz Vader el padre de Luke? ¡No tiene sentido!

_ Lo tiene, hazme caso._ Sonreí, Mirándola._ Lo entenderás con las otras películas.

_ Eres malvada, Emma Swan._ Suspira._ No me puedo quedar con esta intriga.

Sonreí, ampliamente, y nos miramos a los ojos. Ella se había percatado de mi oscuro plan. Pero estaba atrapada y no podía hacer nada para evitar caer presa de él. No era precisamente un genocidio, pero mi víctima me miraba con ojos enfurruñados.

_ Has traído la otra película._ Afirmó, mirándome fijamente.

_ Claro que traje la otra película, Regina. Vienen todas juntas._ Dije, haciéndome la inocente._ Que… oye… si quieres ver la siguiente… yo no te diré que no. Mañana libramos, y se te ve muy emocionada.

Hice una pausa, mientras ella dudaba, y cuando parecía a punto de hablar, decidí atacar, con mi sonrisa más maquiavélica que, por el contrario, aparecía adorable en el rostro de Emma.

_ Me sorprende que te resulte tan fácil caer en el lado oscuro, querida._ Esperé su reacción, pero al ver que iba a enfadarse, me eché a reír, para aliviar la tensión.

_ ¡Bien!_ Exclamó._ Pero no me valen esas historias del desorden. Ahora veremos la siguiente, el episodio seis. ¿Vale?

_ Como desee, princesa._ Dije, haciendo una reverencia que provocó que la capucha se cayese sobre mi cabeza.

_ Anda… déjese de dramatismos y ponga la película, señorita Swan._ Me dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

Yo lo hice, con una sonrisa. Porque, como me imaginaba, a la mitad de la película Regina se quedó dormida a mi lado. La rodeé con mis brazos, le di un suave beso en las labios, y fui yo el que se entregó al sueño más relajado y fantástico que había tenido en toda mi vida.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Era increíble. Aún leía la nota que estaba entre mis dedos. No era justo, no después de todo el trabajo que había invertido. La arrugué ignorando las palabras pomposas que aquellos dos hombres en los que había confiado habían utilizado para tratar de suavizar la puñalada trapera que acababan de darme. Me sentía insultada mientras la lanzaba a la papelera con rabia y daba un puñetazo a la pared.

Me echaban. Iban a matar a Emma para librarse de aquella persona que alteraba su historia. Sabía que se obsesionaban con su "visión" y que no permitían que nada se la arrebatase. Pero aquello era ridículo. Emma era la protagonista, la salvadora. Pero no dediqué más de un minuto a pensar en la serie.

Pensé en Lana, en los cinco años que habíamos compartido en nuestros papeles protagónicos, en cómo su sonrisa hacía mella en mí. Pensé en cómo me había sido totalmente imposible ocultarlo hasta el punto de que los fans se habían dado cuenta. En que ansiaba besarla, en que ansiaba sentir que ella me deseaba como yo a ella. En que eso no iba a pasar, porque Lana amaba a su marido. Y yo no pensaba involucrarme en ello.

 _Regina Mills_

No quería abrir los ojos, y negar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando siendo rodeada por los brazos de Emma Swan. Su cabello caía sobre el mío, dándome un calor que acababa con el frío de aquella mañana lluviosa. Emma era la almohada perfecta. Pero finalmente me armé de valor, y me separé lentamente. Emma se dejó caer sobre el sofá, moviéndose. Estaba claro que tenía un sueño pesado. Se abrazó a una almohada, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_ Regina…_ Murmuró.

Estaba soñando conmigo. Ese gesto me iba a sonreír. Nunca había imaginado que alguien soñaría conmigo y sería un sueño agradable. Pero Emma estaba allí, y se había quedado a dormir a mi lado, sin el menor miedo, sin pensar en mí como en una enemiga.

Por otro lado, aquel era el día que tanto había esperado. La salida planeada para Henry y para mí por ese diablo rubio que seguía dormitando como si la vida le fuese en ello. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en mis labios, ante el pensamiento de que me iba con mi familia a una excursión. Mi familia. Sonaba irreal, y sin embargo, era cierto. Aquellas dos personas formaban parte de ese pequeño grupo de personas en mi vida que podía considerar familia.

 _Emma Swan_

Me despertó uno de los olores más suculentos que había olfateado a lo largo de mi vida. Me sentía como si volviese a ser un niño, y estuviese en casa de mi madre, esperando ansiosamente el momento de la cena. Me puse en pie, dirigiéndome a la cocina sin poder pensar en absolutamente nada. Me encontré a Regina dando los últimos toques a lo que yo consideré que era un verdadero banquete. Me relamí y acerqué las manos hacia una albóndiga que tenía una pinta estupenda. Casi la tenía cuando una mano elegante me dio un breve golpe.

_ Nada de comer antes de tiempo, Emma._ Me dijo Regina, con esa mirada de madre que te desarmaba.

_ Vale… vale… seré buena._ Sí… tan buena que ya había mangado una croqueta, aún mientras me estaba perdiendo entre sus ojos del color del chocolate.

_ Más te vale serlo._ El tono que acababa de emplear. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Porque si no era así había hecho que saltasen mariposas en mi estómago.

_ Iremos en tu coche, supongo._ Le dije, mirando todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Eso no cabía en mi escarabajo.

_ Nueva norma. A las salidas familiares se lleva mi coche._ Me dijo, apuntándome con un dedo.

_ No tengo ningún problema con que controles las salidas fa-mi-lia-res._ Dije, marcando cada sílaba de la última palabra. Regina se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_ Bueno yo no quería…_ Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

_ Somos una familia, Regina._ Le dije, llevándome la croqueta a los labios.

_ Te perdonaré lo que acabas de hacer por esas bellas palabras.

 _Lana Parrilla_

_ No podéis echar a Jen de la serie._ Dije, golpeando la mesa.

Normalmente no me solía enfadar, pero aquello… aquello era el colmo. Llevaba años aguantando su negativa a escuchar a los fans y hacer que Emma y Regina tuviesen juntas su final feliz. Pero… ¿Despedir a Jen por culpa de lo que Emma había hecho? Me negaba a creerlo. Además… Emma era una persona real, alguien que era una fan. ¿Qué pasaría si mataban a su personaje? Y si… ¿Y si la mataban a ella? No podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia.

_ Tenemos un contrato, Lana._ Adam me miraba fijamente a los ojos._ Esta situación se ha descontrolado.

_ Hemos decidido terminar con la serie._ Dijo Edward._ No podemos seguir en estas circunstancias.

Me quedé blanca. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Emma? Sentía que no podía hacer nada. Si no había serie… desaparecería. Podía sentirlo.

 _Emma Swan_

Quizá fuese un poco arriesgado tener el Skype abierto cuando Regina estaba tan cerca de mí. Pero me sentía emocionada por lo que íbamos a hacer, y quería contárselo todo a Ely. Sentía que hacía una eternidad que no conversaba con ella. A pesar de que habían sido uno o dos días.

 _¿Dónde te metías? Ya pensaba que no iba a volver a saber de ti._

 **Lo siento… es que, he estado con Regina y… a veces el tiempo no parece pasar cuando estoy con ella.**

 _Eso suena a cuento de hadas, desde luego. Pero todavía no…_

 **No, Ely… no. No me he acostado con Regina y no pienso precipitar las cosas. Hoy ha dicho que somos una familia. Y mi corazón ha botado como un colibrí. El momento llegará. Pero la espera está siendo maravillosa.**

 _Espera… que tengo que vomitar unos cuantos arcoíris. ¡Céntrate, vale! No te despistes._

 **Vale, Ely. Te haré caso. Estaré alerta.**

 _Regina Mills_

La arena bajo mis pies estaba tibia. Observaba desde debajo de la sombrilla como Henry y Emma jugaban en el agua, como dos niños pequeños. La risa de Emma estaba empezando a afectarme. No entendía lo que me pasaba. Era como si un extraño calor se hubiese instalado en mi corazón gracias a la rubia y a su extraño comportamiento.

Desde que había perdido a Robin, pensaba que no iba a poder volver a sentirme bien, que mi corazón se quedaría presa de aquella tristeza para siempre. Ahora, sin embargo, reía al ver a Henry coger arena en su mano y lanzársela a Henry, que prosiguió con su guerra, como si de bolas de nieve se tratase. Emma se fingió herida y rodó por el suelo como una croqueta.

Después de eso vi como la rubia se acercaba, apartándose el cabello del rostro. Este caía sobre sus hombros, llegando a cubrir su bikini rojo. Sentí como algo dentro de mí se alteraba al verla correr en mi dirección. Tuve una regresión al pasado, viendo a Emma correr hacia mí, como en una antigua serie de televisión.

_ Estas albóndigas están alucinantes, Regina._ Dijo, mientras tragaba rápidamente.

_ Emma… usa el tenedor, por favor._ Le dije. Sin embargo, la verdad es que no me había molestado verla hacerlo. Estaba ansiosa por probar mi comida.

_ Claro… tampoco quería quemarme los dedos._ Dijo Emma, sentándose sobre la toalla. Se sirvió algunas albóndigas y un poco de tortilla._ Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo, Regina.

_ No exageres…_ Dije, negando con la cabeza._ Sólo hago lo que sé. He tenido mucho tiempo para prácticar.

_ Es verdad… que tienes, ¿Cuánto, setenta años?_ Alcé una ceja ante Emma, visiblemente alterada._ Eres la abuelita cocinera más sexy del mundo, entonces.

_ Eh… qué… ¿Cómo?_ Emma acababa de decir que yo era sexy. ¿Por qué mi estómago se había agitado al escucharlo?

 _Lana Parrilla_

No podía. No podía permitir que suspendiesen la serie. No sin que Emma se enterase de qué iba a pasar, y pudiese salvarse. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, No me dejaban entrar en la sala de los guionistas. Ojalá fuese Regina. Si lo fuese podría irrumpir en la sala y decirle un par de cosas serias a aquellos hombres. Había tratado de entrar varias veces, pero no me abrían. Estaba claro que Adam y Edward tenían decidido lo que iba a pasar. Y nada de lo que tenía yo pensado serviría para nada.

Finalmente desistí de ser formal, y me lancé directamente hacia la puerta. Conseguí echarla abajo, sintiendo que mi hombro acababa de dislocarse. Sin embargo, no sirvió para nada. El sonido de teclas que estaba escuchando hasta hacía un momento, acababa de interrumpirse. Y el sonido de la impresora marcaba un final irreversible que poco o nada podía hacer por evitar.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Ya vale, suéltame._ Dije, apartando a Emma. Ella se reía, como si nada pasara. Estaba feliz mientras me hacía cosquillas y me obligaba a reírme también.

Finalmente me soltó y rodó sobre la arena. Henry estaba en aquel momento comiendo, y Emma se aprovechaba para tenerme atrapada entre sus crueles dedos. Ella parecía tremendamente feliz, como una niña que ha encontrado su sitio predilecto. Yo me sentía bien, alegre, como hacía mucho que no me había sentido.

Emma me rodeó con los brazos. Y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo azules y brillantes que eran los ojos de Emma. Y nunca ver cómo los cerraba me había parecido tan lento. Sentí cómo los míos se cerraban, sin siquiera pensarlo, y nuestros labios se fundieron suavemente en un pequeño beso.

Emma sonreía, y yo también lo hacía. Hasta que la sonrisa de Emma se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. La rubia cayó al agua y yo la sostuve entre mis brazos, gritando. Le puse la mano sobre la yugular, y noté un pulso tremendamente débil. Necesitaba ver al doctor Whale. No podía dejar que le pasase nada a Emma. No después de aquel beso que acababa de sentir sobre mis labios.

El mercedes avanzaba por la carretera, rompiendo todos los límites de velocidad posibles. Aparqué delante del hospital, y entré con Emma entre mis brazos. Corrí, ignorando todas las advertencias de los médicos mientras la llevaban a la sala. Y finalmente escuché aquel pitido agudo y largo que señalaba que nunca sabría lo que aquel beso significaba.


	6. The Queen is Back in Town

**La lectura del siguiente capítulo supone la aceptación de que no se me puede realizar daño de modo físico o psicológico.**

 **Vale, sí, me he vuelto a saltar las normas... pero tenía que daros una continuación después del capítulo pasado... no soy tan cerdo como para haceros esperar una eternidad después de eso... sé lo que fastidia y no hay ganas de hacer lo mismo.**

 **El siguiente giro... es TREMENDAMENTE arriesgado. Al igual me odiáis con toda vuestra alma. Y lo siento, pero era en parte la idea original del fic, en parte algo que llevo planeando hace unos días. Sólo os pido que le tengáis algo de paciencia. La comedia volverá a partir del siguiente episodio, os lo prometo. Os pido que no me matéis, en serio. Es cosa rara, lo sé. Pero os prometo que habrá Happy Ending...**

 **Bien, ahora reviews individuales... Ya llevamos un total de setenta y cinco reviews... el éxito del fic también es como para darle prioridad.**

 **No, Blackdawn90. No te permito llamarme así. Ellos son los villanos, no yo. Y bueno... el suceso está más claro que el agua... precisamente todo pasa por la maldad de esta gente.**

 **gencastrom09, no, Regina les prohibió ir en el escarabajo precisamente. ¿Arreglarlo? ¿Arreglarlo? ¿Quién ha hablado de arreglar nada? *Caen rayos mientras río malévolamente* *Alguien aparece y me da un zape* Ok, ok... lo recuerdo, habrá Happy Ending.**

 **kykyo-chan... tampoco es para para paro cardíaco... o al igual sí. Llama a un médico, porque este te va a matar.**

 **GalaxyDragon... significa exactamente lo que parece... o no... o sí. Meh, ya veremos.**

 **Danex19... sólo puedo decir... que la cosa puede empeorar... o no, según se mire.**

 **Odiemos juntos LyzzEQ. Acumulemos nuestro odio y vayámonos al lado oscuro.**

 **Pikacho007... y no tengo chanclas de conejito. Pero en fin... para lo rápido que actualizo no deberías quejarte... hay gente que te dejaría un mes con ese final.**

 **Guest nº1... creo que tus gritos describen el sentimiento general.**

 **GGMB07... la verdad es que todo forma parte de mi diabólico plan para alcanzar un Happy Ending para nada esperado. Pero ya llegaremos a eso, te lo explicaría pero... SPOILERS MASIVOS**

 **Muffy, no odies a Jenny... ella sólo está confundida. Pero en el fondo es buena.**

 **Guest nº2 Of course I'm bad... I'M AN EVIL SOLDIER FOR THE QUEEN**

 **Vainilla47... sí, es para tener esa reacción. De hecho, habría sido la mía.**

 **Ragamufin47... no, no es correcto, yo habría usado el... TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Cuando las cámaras gritaron "Corten", me levanté de aquella cama de hospital, sin pensarlo un solo instante. Ignoré por completo a todo el personal que quería ocuparse de quitarme el maquillaje y me dirigí al vestuario para cambiarme de ropa yo sola. El último episodio de una serie que terminaba con la muerte de mi personaje. Creo que tenía derecho a enfadarme. Once Upon a Time se había llevado los últimos seis años de mi vida, y ahora me dejaba un vacío que sabía que sabía que nunca iba a rellenarse.

El cigarrillo que aferraba entre mis labios no era ni de lejos suficiente como para calmar el ansia que sentía por dentro. Me había sentado en una fuente que, por lo que sabía, iba a ser el atrezo del season finale que, obviamente, ya no se iba a rodar. Tenía su agua y todo. Cogí una de las monedas y la giré entre mis dedos. Me sentía culpable. Quizá Lana y yo debimos entrar juntas en aquel despacho para que aquel guion no hubiese sido escrito. Quizá y sólo quizá, entonces habríamos podido detener a los productores.

Tomé el dólar de plata que tenía en la mano y lo giré, suspirando. No es que acostumbrase a hacer aquello, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba algo que me subiese la moral con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo. Coloqué la moneda sobre el pulgar y pedí ese deseo que sabía que muchos de nuestros fans habían pedido tantas veces.

 _Ojalá hubiese alguna forma de que SwanQueen fuese real_

Era lo justo, lo que los fans se habrían merecido. Y lo había echado todo a perder porque me daban miedo mis sentimientos hacia Lana. Lo que esa mujer hacía conmigo… cómo no había podido dejar de mirar su culo en más de una escena que finalmente había quedado grabada en más de un episodio.

_ Jenn…_ Hablando de la reina de roma.

_ Lana…_ Susurré, sin girarme. En aquel momento no quería mirarla a los ojos.

_ Dicen que no quieres quitarte el maquillaje._ Murmuró, casi maternal._ Vas a parecer un cadáver en las fotos.

_ No quiero hacerme más fotos, Lana._ Murmuré.

Me sentía como si alguien hubiese muerto. Se me escapaban las lágrimas en ese momento. Y Lana probablemente lo habría notado… de no ser porque el punto en el que mi moneda había caído comenzó a resplandecer, y un gigantesco Géiser surgió de aquella pequeña fuente. Di un par de pasos atrás, incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo.

El agua se arremolinó, y entonces una figura humana apareció de la nada. La mujer cayó lentamente sobre el ahora vacío estanque. Llevaba un traje que se encontraba totalmente empapado por las aguas que la habían traído. Cuando abrió los ojos y se puso en pie, no pude evitar mirar a la mujer que tenía a mi lado, y a la que se encontraba en el estanque, una vez y otra. Era prácticamente idénticas.

Lana estaba igual de congelada que yo, pero fue la primera en reaccionar cuando la mujer se puso en pie y se sentó en el borde. Su expresión era de confusión mientras se ponía en pie, con cierta dificultad debido al agua que manchaba su traje. Dio un mal paso y casi se cae, pero afortunadamente la conseguí sostener. Miraba todo su alrededor, con expresión de confusión, como si buscase algo.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Me preguntó._ Y por favor, no me digas que eres Allison Cameron.

_ Bueno… yo sólo la interpretaba._ Yo creo que lo suyo sería que ella se explicara. Salía de la nada, y además era exacta a Lana, que no dejaba de mirarla._ Soy Jennifer Morrison.

_ ¿Estoy en el mundo real?_ Me preguntó sin dejar de observarme.

_ Sí…_ Dije.

Y antes de darme cuenta, una bofetada me cayó en toda la cara y tuve que soltar a la mujer, que se quitó los tacones porque daba la impresión de que no sabía andar con ellos.

_ ¡Esto es por dejar que mataran a tu personaje!_ Me cayó otra, por el otro lado._ ¡Y esto por dejar que cancelaran la serie!

Yo estaba anonadada, pero aquella mujer, con la apariencia de Lana, parecía bien capaz de aprovechar la presencia que esta tenía. Me dolían las mejillas, pero me sentía incapaz de hacerle nada a aquella mujer que estaba, hablando claramente, presa de una furia digna de la reina malvada.

_ ¡Y tú!_ Dijo, volviéndose hacia Lana._ ¡Tú sabías que estaba ahí! Si no llega a ser por Regina estaría muerto. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_ ¿Emma?_ Preguntó, mirándola y entendiendo algo que a mí, aún se me escapaba._ Hice lo que pude pero…

_ No importa._ Dijo, serenándose, finalmente._ No me puedo enfadar contigo.

_ Pero… ¿Por qué eres Regina ahora? Tú eras Emma._ De modo que ella… o él, puse se había referido a sí mismo como "muerto", era la persona que había estado interfiriendo en la serie para crear SwanQueen.

_ Regina se sacrificó para que yo me salvase._ Se cruzó de brazos._ Y desde entonces he tenido que pasar por algunos sitios interesantes para llegar aquí.

_ Lana… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había una persona de verdad tras esto?_ Intervine._ De haber sabido que podría haber muerto yo… yo no habría dejado que rodásemos esa escena.

Regina… pues prefería llamarla de ese modo a falta de otro nombre, finalmente volvió a mirarme a mí. Desde luego, era distinta a Lana. Tenía fuego en la mirada. Sentí que mi corazón de encogió cuando me miró. Parece que al menos había ganado algún punto ante mi fan con esas palabras.

_ Y… ¿Cómo ha sucedido todo?_ Preguntó Lana, mirando a la recién llegada, con algo más de culpa.

_ Es una larga historia._ Dijo ella, suspirando.

_ ¿Qué te parece si te dejo algo de ropa, un chocolate y nos lo cuentas?_ Lana sabía cómo camelarse a la gente, eso estaba claro.

_ Me gustaría._ Se había quedado atrapada en la sonrisa de Lana, sin darse cuenta de que la suya era idéntica.

Yo me mantuve un poco al margen mientras la recién llegada se colocaba uno de los trajes que Regina había usado en la serie. Comprobamos que resultaba imposible quitarle la capa más baja de su maquillaje, como si fuese parte de ella. Además… daba la impresión de ser algo más joven que la propia Lana. Si bien, no le diría eso a mi compañera ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Yo me encargué de preparar el chocolate y Lana se quedó con la recién llegada. Todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado raro. Sin embargo, no aceptar lo que veía ante mis ojos sería afirmar que estaba loca, y yo no estaba loca. De modo que, le añadí una nube al chocolate y me dirigí hacia la sala en la que se encontraban las gemelas, y le di el chocolate a la que acababa de llegar.

_ Bueno… cuéntanos cómo has llegado aquí._ Le pedí, finalmente, tratando de ser delicada, sin demasiado éxito.

_ Bueno… la verdad es que he tenido una semana como para contarla._ Dijo. Sonrió, de un modo curioso. Lana nunca sonreía así. Era como un niño pequeño que guardaba un secreto.

_ ¿Una semana?_ Preguntó Lana._ Pero si no hace ni una hora que dejamos de grabar.

_ Parece que el tiempo va más despacio cuando estás en una serie._ Comentó._ Pero… deberíamos empezar por el principio. ¿No crees?

 _Un tiempo antes_

 _Emma Swan_

Supongo que no intentar cambiar una serie desde dentro, era una lección que ahora tenía que dar por aprendida. El pulsímetro estaba parado. ¿Y yo? Yo estaba atrapado en un cuerpo muerto. Aún no tenía claro cómo era posible que siguiese viendo lo que había a mi alrededor. Pero puedo jurar que si veía a Killian atravesar esa puerta para verme me iba a convertir en un zombi y le iba a arrancar el corazón. Sólo me hubiese gustado ver a Regina una vez más.

Le había dado un beso… y eso era algo con lo que los escritores no habían podido vivir. Habían tenido que matar a Emma sólo para deshacerse de mí. Habría suspirado de alivio, de poder, al ver que Regina era la persona que entraba en la habitación. Se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano con fuerza. Yo no pude más que quedarme en silencio y observar a una mujer que, una vez más, estaba rota.

_ He perdido la esperanza…_ susurraba._ Ya no me queda nada, Emma. Tú eras cuanto me quedaba… y ahora… ahora te he perdido.

_ No me has perdido._ Murmuré.

_ ¿Emma?_ Regina se levantó del asiento, mirando el cuerpo pálido que había frente a ella. Pero lo que veía, seguía siendo lo mismo.

_ ¿Puedes oírme?_ Incluso a mí me costaba.

_ Sí pero… ¿Eres un fantasma?_ Preguntó.

_ No lo sé… yo sólo…

La frase de Regina iba a morir en sus labios. Todo se había quedado parado. Todo salvo yo. Sintiendo una ligereza imposible, me aparté de la cama. Me miré las manos, encontrándome con que estas eran poco más que unos etéreos y translúcidos espectros de color. Y entonces lo vi. A mi alrededor, todo parecía quemarse, como si de un rollo de película sobreexpuesto se tratase.

Todo parecía desaparecer. Los médicos… los equipos… Mis ojos enfocaron a Regina. No podía permitirlo. Ella no era real. Nada de lo que había vivido, lo había sido. Pero, sin embargo, eso no impidió que mi mano se dirigiera hacia el rostro de la mujer, y al rozarla, para mi sorpresa, se quejó, y dio un paso atrás. La quemadura la ignoró. Y nos quedamos ambas en un infinito espacio oscuro, flotando.

_ ¿Emma?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ ¿Dónde estamos?

_ No lo sé._ Respondí, con sinceridad.

Regina se aferraba la cabeza, parecía dolerle. La vi brillar, como una tele antigua que no está bien sintonizada, y la aferré entre mis brazos. Ella me miró al lugar en el que deberían estar mis ojos, sonrió, algo torpe.

_ Nunca imaginé que acabaría así._ Dijo… lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

_ Regina encontraremos la forma de…_ Dije, sin convicción.

_ No te esfuerces. Ahora… ahora lo sé todo._ Dijo, bajando la cabeza._ He visto tus recuerdos.

_ ¿Mis recuerdos?_ Bajé la mirada. Darse cuenta de que era sólo un personaje de una serie de televisión, debería ser lo último que querría haber descubierto.

_ Pero tú eres real…_ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Supongo que… por eso eres tan especial.

_ Pero… yo no…_ Me mordí mi inexistente labio._ Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz y… lo he estropeado todo.

_ Pero he sido feliz._ Me dijo, mirándome, con sinceridad._ Gracias a ti. Lo que hemos pasado juntas ha sido el tiempo más feliz de mi vida.

_ Pero… yo no quiero que esto acabe así._ Dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Desintegrándonos los dos junto con esta serie.

No tenía cuerpo. Estaba claro que el verdadero debía haberse muerto hace tiempo. Quizá eso era lo que me había sucedido. Quizá me había convertido en un fantasma. Y sin un cuerpo… dudaba que pudiese volver al que fuese el camino de vuelta.

_ No tenemos que desaparecer los dos._ Me dijo._ Tú eres real. Y tú, vas a salir de aquí. Y vas a vivir por las dos.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo? Emma está muerta. Ya no tengo…_ Regina me miró, y creo que ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión, al mismo tiempo._ No… no vas a hacer eso.

_ Es mi regalo para ti._ Dijo, muy segura. Notaba como sus brazos se aferraban a mi espalda._ Por haber luchado por mí. Quizá mi mente se desintegre junto con el programa que me dio origen. Pero no voy a dejar que a ti te pase lo mismo.

_ Regina… ¡No!_ Regina acercó sus labios al lugar en el que deberían estar los míos. Y nos fundimos en un beso.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver el mismo vacío ante mí. Pero esta vez, en soledad. Alcé la mano y me encontré con la misma mano que hacía unos segundos había estado rodeando mi espalda. Cerré los ojos, notando lágrimas en ellos, tanto mías como las de Regina.

_ Encuentras el amor… Emma… encuéntralo por mí._ La voz de Regina, en mis pensamientos, no tardó en desaparecer, pidiéndome eso como despedida.

Me dejé caer al suelo, tan negro como todo lo que me rodeaba, y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Notaba como la ira hacía presa de mí. Volví a golpearlo, con todas mis fuerzas, y entonces, una pequeña grieta hizo acto de presencia. Lo hice una vez más, y la grieta empezó a descomponerse. Se abrió un agujero. Al otro lado podía ver gente, luz.

Al principio pensé en olvidarlo todo, en recluirme entre las tinieblas hasta que la nada me reclamara. Pero se lo debía a Regina. Le debía encontrar el amor. Aunque fuese de la forma más inesperada. Aunque tuviese que cruzar esa grieta… y luego otras.

Me dejé caer sobre la grieta, y me sentí como si fuese una hoja que se dejaba llevar por el viento. Mis entaconados pies cayeron delicadamente sobre una acera. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, pero sin embargo, me resultaba familiar. Había algo en aquella calle que sentía que había visto millares de veces.

Pero estaba claro que no seguía en Storybrooke. El corte de la ciudad de Nueva York me resultaba familiar, a pesar de no haber estado nunca en ella, había visto demasiadas series que tenían lugar en ella. Un momento… Quizá estaba en una de ellas.

No podía dejar que el dolor por haber perdido a Regina me afectase. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba, y en el caso de que no fuese el mundo real, tenía que salir de allí. Quizá debería haberme centrado más en mis pasos y menos en mis pensamientos, porque cuando quise darme cuenta alguien chocó conmigo y me precipité contra la carretera. Caí de culo de mala manera y lancé un grito de disgusto. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a aquel cuerpo. Era algo más baja que Emma, y aunque apenas eran un par de centímetros marcaban una diferencia.

_ ¿Está usted bien?_ Me preguntó una voz.

Yo parpadeé varias veces, observando a la rubia que acababa de mirarme. Porque, no lo cierto es que se me presentaba como un imposible.

_ ¿Emma?_ Pregunté, incrédula, poniéndome en pie.

_ ¿Emma? No sé quién es Emma… yo soy Zoey._ Dijo, extendiéndome su mano, yo la estreché._ Siento haber chocado con usted. ¿Puedo invitarla a algo para compensar?

_ Sí… supongo que sí._ Murmuré, en voz baja.

Sí que era Emma… bueno, al menos alguien exactamente ignora que ella. La seguí mientras nos dirigíamos a algún lugar que ella parecía tener muy claro. No se movía como Emma, desde luego, y tampoco se comportaba como ella. En mi cabeza, las piezas empezaban a encajar. Pero tuve del todo claro dónde me encontraba cuando bajamos la escalera lateral hacia un pequeño bar cuyo nombre yo conocía muy bien.

Zoey se sentó en una mesa, con una serie de personas que me miraban. Personas… o personajes, en este caso, que yo conocía muy bien. No podía creerme dónde había acabado, después de todo lo que había vivido en Once Upon a Time.

_ Chicos esta es… ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas?_ Me preguntó Zoey.

_ Regina._ Contesté, con seguridad._ Regina Mills.

_ Vale, es un placer, Regina._ Dijo Zoey._ Este de aquí es mi novio…

_ Ted._ Murmuré, en voz baja.

_ ¿Os conocéis?_ Me preguntó.

_ No personalmente._ Esquivé, rápidamente._ Digamos que sigo su trabajo.

No, no los conocía personalmente. Pero… desde luego, conocía la serie en la que estaba, y conocía a sus personajes. Desde luego, cuando atravesé esa grieta no esperaba acabar allí. Pero… en cualquier caso, si tenía que estar temporalmente atrapado en una serie, teniendo en cuenta la mayoría de series que podía encontrarme atrapado, no tenía quejar en pasarme unos días dentro de una comedia. Al menos mi vida no estaría en juego. De modo que saludé a Ted, Robin, Marshall y Lily y me senté en el sitio que quedaba libre. Me preguntaba… ¿Dónde estaría Barney?


	7. Como ser Regina Mills, volumen I

**Blackdawn90, me alegra que no me odies tanto. Es un comienzo. Al menos no he perdido a todos los lectores con el giro XD.**

 **Shana... ah... nah, mira abajo.**

 **kykyo-chan. No voy a extenderme con esto, es sólo una pequeña transición cómica. No voy a estar botando de serie en serie.**

 **gorgino, lo dicho... sólo pasaremos por CCAVM, no quiero estar extendiendo esto excesivamente.**

 **Sí, Maquiavélica Muffy. Eso siempre, desde el principio de los tiempos. Aún queda mucho por ver, y no todo bonito.**

 **LyzzEQ... no deberías matarme, no te enterarás de cómo sigue el fic, mata a Adam y Ed, que se lo merecen XD.**

 **Bueno, diana. En realidad lo que planeo hacer es harto curioso y anda por ahí rondando... jejeje. Y no os torturo por placer, es por la idea del fic en sí XD.**

 **Ragamuffyn47, yo también quiero pegarle a Chase, pero, como ya he dicho más arriba no haré más series. No quiero alargar ese asunto innecesariamente, sobretodo porque va a ir en paralelo con la otra historia.**

 **Love Girl. Razón no te falta. Me alaga tu confianza en mí. #AlaHogueraConLosIdiotas**

 **nicanario, lo siento, pero no va a haber más series después de CCAVM, fue una locura temporal y no pasará mucho de eso XD. Y sí, es La idea, ¿no?**

* * *

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Acababa de escuchar la historia más extraña que me habían contado en la vida. Y sin embargo, no dejaba de ser una historia de la que era responsable. Yo había provocado todo lo que había sucedido. Con mis quejas, con mis Twitts contra los fans, y finalmente con mi propia actuación en el escenario. Todo por lo que Lana provocaba en mí.

_ Me gustaría…_ Regina bostezó un poco._ Dormir un poco.

_ ¿Y dónde se va a quedar?_ Preguntó Lana._ En mi casa no tenemos sitio.

_ Puede quedarse conmigo._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros. A fin de cuentas, era mi culpa que no tuviese dónde ir._ Yo tengo sitio de sobra.

Natural, estando sola. Me había mudado cuando aún salía con Sebastian, así que había sitio de sobra para dos personas en aquel apartamento. Aunque probablemente Regina no querría saber nada de mí después de todo lo que le había quitado.

_ A mí me parece bien._ Dijo, sin embargo._ Lo único que me importa es tocar cama. No me importa cual sea.

Lo cierto es que se había hecho tarde. Yo también estaba cansada. Pero estaba claro que Regina era la que parecía más agotada. Se puso en pie y nos despedimos las dos de Lana. Se subió al asiento trasero del copiloto en silencio y se puso el cinturón. Yo arranqué y me dirigí a casa. A mitad del trayecto la observaba. Realmente parecía Regina, con todos los detalles.

_ Oye… de verdad que siento lo de Regina…_ Murmuré, recordando su historia._ Yo no sabía que iba a pasar algo así, de verdad.

_ No importa. Aún la llevo aquí._ Dijo, tocándose levemente el pecho._ Ella no querría que estuviese llorando. A fin de cuentas, por mucho que me pese, ella no era real. Si lo hubiese sido no habríais podido borrarla tan fácilmente. Habría usado su magia y…

En ese momento se cayó y yo paré el coche en el arcén. En la mano de Regina había una bola de fuego, como las que añadían por ordenador en la serie para los episodios. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como yo, pero finalmente cerró el puño y la llama desapareció.

_ Tienes magia._ Dije, incrédula._ Pero… ¡La magia no existe!

_ Emma… me metí en una serie de televisión, y he atravesado dos portales para llegar aquí. Creo que las dos estaremos de acuerdo en que la magia Existe.

_ Sí, supongo que sí. ¡Y no me llames Emma! ¡Yo no soy Emma, vale!_ Dije, alterándome un poco.

_ Sólo son viejas costumbres. No te enfades, señorita Morrison…_ Y dale… no me había llamado Emma, pero no se me había escapado ese tono de "señorita Swan".

_ ¿Mañana me seguirás contando esa historia?_ Pregunté, aparcando el coche._ La verdad… no creo que Zoey de una buena imagen de mí.

_ ¿Una histérica obsesionada con un edificio?_ Se rio con ganas._ No sé, probablemente no. Cameron me caía bien, me habría gustado conocerla.

Se lo tomaba todo con mucho humor, la verdad. Se bajó del coche y me esperó fuera. Yo cerré y me dirigí al apartamento en el que tantas horas pasaba sola. Regina observó mi sofá y se lanzó en él sin pensármelo demasiado.

_ Bueno… como si estuvieses en tu casa._ Dije, sin darle importancia._ Puedes ponerte algo de mi ropa.

_ Gracias, señorita Morrison._ Dijo, quedándose en el sofá. No tardó nada en dormirse.

 _Regina Mills_

Dormir. Era en lo único que había pensado al saber que estaba en el mundo real. Pero ahora que estaba despierta, las circunstancias eran distintas. Me puse en pie y me dirigí a la ducha. El reflejo de Regina me devolvió la mirada. A diferencia de la vez que me desperté siento Emma, esta vez no me volví obscenamente enfermo tocando ese cuerpo que era un regalo. Un regalo de una mujer que me quiso salvar de la destrucción.

Abrí el agua de la ducha y me limpié con mucho mimo. La esponja me hacía cosquillas. Jennifer tenía distintos perfumes y esencias que apliqué sobre mi cuerpo. La ropa que había escogido, prendas deportivas, era cómoda y sencilla, sin embargo, en un cuerpo como aquel, todo quedaba bien. Me hice una cola de caballo con la melena de Regina y me tumbé sobre el sofá de Jennifer de nuevo. El móvil de Regina no daba señal, por supuesto. Pero Jennifer tenía wifi en casa y la contraseña, como no, estaba escrita debajo del router.

 **¡Oh dios mío! ¡No me asustes así! ¡Pensaba que habías muerto!**

 _Tranquila Ely, hace falta algo más que la destrucción del universo para acabar conmigo._

 **No tiene gracia, ¿Vale? Me he pasado la noche llorando por tu culpa.**

 _Lo siento. De verdad. No he podido hablar hasta ahora. Perdona._

 **Bueno… ¿Y qué ha pasado, cuéntame?**

 _Me he pasado una semana metido en otra serie distinta. Tengo cuerpo nuevo y al fin estoy en el mundo real._

 **¿Cuerpo nuevo? ¿Cuál?**

 _Me vas a matar XD_

 **¿Por qué?**

 _Soy Regina._

 **¿Cómo? ¡Pon la videollamada ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que verte!**

 _Bueno… vale, vale._

Me reí un poco y le puse la cam. Esta vez no puse cara de viciosa, pero sí que le guiñé un ojo cuando la cámara me enfocó y Ely pudo verme.

_ Dios… que buena estás._ Dijo, sin tapujos.

_ Sí, pero no ha sido fácil estarlo._ Suspiré._ Me he quedado sin Regina… sin nada. Yo quería pasar las tardes viendo Star Wars con ella. No serlo. No lo entiendes. Cuando me besó fue como…

Suspiré, largamente. Era duro, para qué negarlo. Seguía sintiéndola cerca, pero no era lo mismo. Me consolaba pensar que Regina no era real, pero llevar su piel de un lado para otro no era precisamente lo que soñaba para después de habernos besado.

_ Pero anímate. Ahora estás en el mundo real._ Me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Y estás para comerte. Ya encontrarás a otra persona.

_ Sí, supongo que es verdad._ Dije, apartando la mirada un segundo.

_ ¿Dónde estás ahora?_ Me preguntó.

_ En casa de Jennifer Morrison. Se siente culpable por… bueno, ya sabes, haberme hecho esto.

_ ¿Estás con Jen? ¿Y por qué no lo intentas con ella?_ Ely sonrió._ Seguro que cae rendida a tus encantos.

_ Ely, no seas tonta._ Dije, negando con la cabeza._ De todos modos, me parece oírla. Tenemos que hablar más tarde.

_ De acuerdo, me alegro que estés bien. Háblame en cuanto puedas.

Cerré la llamada y la sesión del Skype, justo a tiempo para ver a Jennifer salir de su habitación. Había ido por un pelo.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Lo cierto es que cuando tenía trabajo solía levantarme muy temprano, tomarme mi café y ponerme las pilas. Pero ya no tenía uno, así que debía ser más de mediodía cuando abrí los ojos en aquella gran cama vacía. Me puse en pie y me cambié de ropa. Por un momento me había olvidado de que ahora tenía compañera de piso. No fue hasta que salí y la vi tumbada en el sofá que me acordé de todo el asunto.

_ Buenos días._ Me saludó ella, llena de energía. Se puso en pie y sonrió ampliamente.

Aquella mujer iba a matarte. Lana solía tener cierto decoro a la hora de vestir, y afortunadamente las escenas en las que había llevado aquellos trajes de Evil Queen que quitaban el aliento que había compartido conmigo habían sido escasas… pero aquella mujer, vestida con mi top deportivo y unos de mis pantalones ajustados, iba a terminar por hacer estallar mi cabeza.

_ Buenos días._ Bravo, Jen, lo has dicho sin tartamudear, punto para ti.

_ Entonces… ¿Quieres que te siga contando la historia de anoche?_ Me preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Sí… claro._ Cualquier excusa era buena para dejar de mirar su delantera y pensar en otra cosa.

Regina tomó un bol de leche con cereales y se sentó en el sofá, yo la seguí, observándola. Pero ella no dudó en empezar a contarme su historia mientras desayunaba. Me moría de ganas por saber cómo sería un episodio con Regina como aparición estelar.

 _Barney Stingson_

_ Sí… intento guardarlo en secreto._ Suspiré._ ¿Puedes no contarle a nadie que soy Lorenzo Von… ¿Madre mía, quién es esa esa mujer?

Y no, no me refería a la sosa de la novia de Ted, aunque tuviese una buena delantera también. A su lado iba una mujer que sólo podía ser calificada como una diosa morena. Vale… quizá pasaba los treinta pero… ¿Esa norma me la había puesto yo, no? Pues podía dejarla a un lado por una vez.

Tenía que actuar deprisa o los aburridos de Ted, Lily y Marshall estropearían mi gran entrada. Iba a ser legen… espera… daria.

 _Regina Mills_

Di un par de vueltas a la cola a la que Zoey acababa de invitarme. Estaba tomando una copa con el elenco de "Cómo conocí a vuestra madre". Debería estar pasándolo bien, pero lo cierto es que aún me sentía algo tocado por la falta de Regina. Ella se había decidido a darme una nueva vida. De modo que me prometí que iba a intentar sonreír. Iba a intentar sentirme feliz.

_ Un brindis._ Exclamó Zoey, extendiendo su copa._ Por las nuevas amistades.

_ Por las nuevas amistades._ Susurré, golpeando mi cola con el resto de bebidas.

En ese momento sentí electricidad cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de la rubia. Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, como si lo acabase de sentir no debiese estar ahí, y me acomodé en el asiento para coger unos panchitos.

En ese momento un hombre trajeado llegó corriendo, tragando aire aceleradamente y poniéndome la mano sobre el hombro.

_ Dime que no has bebido de eso._ Dijo, pasándome una pequeña linterna por los ojos._ He visto como alguien echaba algo dentro.

_ Lo dudo, he visto como Lily la abría._ Comenté, sonriendo._ Pero me alaga el intento, de verdad. Pero no lo intentes más, ¿Vale Barney? Soy lesbiana. Además… ¿El "No bebas eso"? En serio, creo que me merezco algo más elaborado.

_ ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?_ Preguntó Robin, mirándome con cierta fijeza.

_ Calma, María Hill. Leo su blog._ Dije. Bueno, no es cierto, pero tendría que valer.

_ ¿Qué… Qué lees mi blog?_ Barney parecía al borde del llanto._ Creo que me he enamorado.

_ No, no lo has hecho._ Le dije, negando con la cabeza._ Quítate eso de la cabeza.

_ Pero… pero…_ Me reí de Barney tan desesperado. Lo admito, no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero sentirse deseada siempre era un placer.

_ Dejadlo. Llevo traje y soy sublime. No puede evitarlo._ Dije, dando un largo trago a la coca-cola.

_ Realmente lee su blog._ Ted parecía incapaz de creérselo, lo cual era comprensible.

_ ¿Qué tal si olvidamos que has intentado seducirme de mala manera y la chocamos?_ Le propuse, elevando la mano. Él la chocó.

En ese momento sentí algo caliente en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Metí la mano y vi una llave, nueva, que acababa de aparecer en él. Ted se volvió hacia ella y la miró.

_ ¿Te mudas al lado?_ Me preguntó._ Parece que Zoey nos ha presentado a la nueva vecina antes de tiempo.

 _Barney Stingson_

No iba a rendirme tan fácilmente. Aquella mujer iba a terminar cayendo en mis redes de un modo u otro, de eso podía estar segura. Podía fingir que me había rendido y chocársela, pero eso sólo me había servido para tener el primer contacto sobre su piel. Su tersa y suave piel.

 _Regina Mills_

La vecina… bueno, no es que fuese precisamente un personaje protagónico, pero desde luego no quería serlo. Estaba un poco perdido con cómo iba a encajar el tiempo que estaría allí. Estaba claro que la propia serie iba a buscarme un sitio en el que encajar. Era de agradecer, desde luego.

_ Bueno, chicos. Propongo que ayudemos a la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo a integrarse._ Dijo Zoey, poniéndose en pie.

_ No… de verdad que no es necesario._ Dije, negando con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la forma en la que Barney y, para mi sorpresa, Lily, me estaban mirando, me decía que era mejor que saliese de aquel bar cuanto antes. Cogí la mano de Zoey y salí corriendo escaleras arriba. La llave abrió a la perfección, y me encontré con un piso que gritaría a los cuatro vientos que era de Regina. Me senté en un sofá blanco y apoyé las manos en el reposabrazos.

_ Tienes estilo, de eso no hay duda._ Zoey sonreía._ Pensé que no tendrías muebles.

_ Sospecho que soy más previsora de lo que piensas._ Dije, riéndome.

_ Bueno, eso ya lo descubriremos. Ted tiene mi número. Si Barney te molesta demasiado puedes llamarme y le rompo la nariz.

_ Sería un placer._ admití.


	8. Regina Mills, terror de los insensatos

**Antes de nada, perdón por el retraso, me han matado con las prácticas esta semana. Pero aquí está, un flamante capítulo nuevo, ahora que estoy más descansado.**

 **Nicanario... ¿Qué esperabas? Es irresistible XD**

 **Ragamuffin47... narices rotas... ¿Eh? Bueno, eso no sé si te lo puedo prometer XD**

 **Kykyo-chan, la duración de los caps está puesta así desde hace mucho, no la voy a cambiar ahora. Además, si te quedas con ganas, es que hago bien mi trabajo.**

 **Se aclararan, LyzzEQ... se aclararán.**

 **chio77jvqr... todo se andará, todo se andará.**

 **Love... en este capítulo hay un regalito para ti.**

 **Shana... te contesto al final.**

 **Diana, te doy las gracias. Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Me alegra que te guste ^^**

 **No Tengo... Es que este fic ES una tontería, una estupidez, lo dije desde el segundo uno. Aún no me puedo creer que lo esté escribiendo, que esté saliendo TAN bien, y que probablemente sea el fic más exitoso que tenga jamás XD. Pero... eh, ahí está.**

* * *

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Parecía, por la forma en la que me había contado aquello, que Regina había buscado a Zoey en aquel mundo, aquella serie que yo ya había grabado. Eso me hizo tragar saliva. Sabía que, siendo Emma, había intentado liarse con Regina. Pero ahora… ella… él, era la propia Regina. ¿Acaso la forma en la que creía que me miraba era intencional? Tragué saliva, evitando esos pensamientos. Mis fantasías con Lana no dejaban de fluir por mi cabeza y yo tenía que deshacerme de ellas cuanto antes.

_ Pero ya está bien de contar esa vieja historia._ Dijo, sin darle importancia._ Es hora de planear mi venganza.

_ ¿Tú venganza?_ Pregunté. Lo había pronunciado al estilo de la reina malvada, y eso no me gustaba._ No irás a matar a Adam y Edward, ¿Verdad? Quizá hayan sido un poco tontos pero…

_ No seas tonta._ Dijo, negando._ Yo no soy ninguna asesina. Aunque deberías mirar lo que dicen de ellos en Twitter.

_ ¿Tan grave es?_ Le pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Juzga tú misma._ Me dijo, pasándome el móvil.

 _Siento que he esperado toda mi vida para ver ese beso, y ahora lo habéis convertido en una mierda como todo lo demás. Os voy a matar. #Alahogueraconlosdosidiotas_

_ Wow…_ Dije, mirándolo._ Esa tal Love Girl está un poco loca, ¿No?

_ ¿Ella? Es de los twitts más suaves que he visto con el hastag. Sólo te lo enseño porque es el primero._ Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja._ Es trending topic mundial, ¿Sabes?

_ No…_ Dije, incrédula._ Eso no puede ser.

_ Sí, mira este. "Os odio. Hace mucho que debería de haber dejado de ver esta serie y mucho menos tenía que haber seguido haciendo vídeos de ella. #Alahogueraconlosdosidiotas"._ Dijo, sonriendo aún más._ El pueblo ha hablado, Jenny. Tenemos que darles lo que quieren. Y no lo digo sólo porque silviasi22 sea amiga mía.

Vi cómo habría su Twitter, en el que había cambiado la foto e incluso el nombre por el de Regina. Sabía que había estado subiendo algunas fotos, pero lo cierto es que no me había puesto a verlas. Eran bastante más inofensivas que las que subía cuando era yo.

 _Será esta noche. Voy a daros lo que os merecéis… os lo prometo. #Alahogueraconlosdosidiotas #SwanQueenIsEndgame_

Se la veía decidida, y su entusiasmo era contagioso. Yo también sentía que ese final estaba mal, y quería hacérselo pagar a aquellos dos. Después de la confianza que había tenido en ellos, me habían dejado tirada. Empezaba a odiarlos de verdad

_ Ahora sólo tenemos que convencer a Lana para que nos ayude._ Dijo, apartando la vista de su móvil._ Y necesito que me lleves a un par de sitios.

_ Claro, no hay problema._ Le dije._ ¿Me cuentas algo más de esa historia, mientras?

_ Parece que te has enganchado._ Hizo una pausa dramática._ Vale, te contaré.

 _Zoey_

Odiaba ese maldito proyecto. Trataba de dejarlo al margen, siempre, pero ver la cara de ilusión de Ted mientras diseñaba el edificio que colocarían una vez hubiesen demolido el Arcadian, era duro para mí. Y por eso acudía una vez más a ver el edificio. Decidida a buscar otra forma de evitar que se cayese. Pero a nadie más parecía importarle. Ted solía decir que para él era importante. Pero no lo bastante como para no destruirlo, al parecer.

Lo que no me esperaba, al llegar frente al edificio, fue encontrarme a Regina mirándolo. Tenía la vista atenta, como si no hubiese ninguna otra cosa que mirar. Me recordó un poco a mí la primera vez que Ted me encontró.

 _Regina Mills_

No sé… no sé nada de arquitectura pero… estoy seguro de que ese maldito edificio se estaba cayendo. Ted tenía razón al querer tirarlo y construir otro… aunque el otro fuese un banco, lo cual para mí tenía aún menos gracia. Ya había visto cómo acababa esta serie, y quedaba bien poco para que las cosas se complicasen. No tanto como en el final, pero sí que se pondrían bastante intensas.

_ ¿Es bonito, verdad?_ La voz de Zoey me devolvió a la realidad. No la esperaba.

_ Sí, es precioso._ Mentí, sin importarme cómo pudiese sentarle el descubrir que no me gustaba su edificio, pero sin deseos de comenzar una discusión.

_ Mañana es el último día._ Me comentó._ Mañana se decide si el Arcadian seguirá en pie, o si lo tirarán.

Yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero me guardaba mis opiniones para mí. Con sinceridad nunca me gustó mucho el personaje de Zoey. Si no lo interpretase Jennifer, probablemente le habría olvidado. Suspiré, abandonando por un momento esas aspiraciones, y miré el edificio. El día siguiente iba a ser duro.

 _Aquella Noche_

Estaba rendida. Y mi intención era irme a la cama, cuando repentinamente, me encontré con Barney delante de mi piso. Suspiré abotargada, mientras él me contaba una historia sobre una invasión extraterrestre que sólo podía evitarse si nos acostábamos juntos. Pero yo no podía más. No quería tener que experimentar todas sus tretas. No era divertido cuando te tocaba a ti tener que vivirlas.

_ ¡Basta!_ Le dije, gritando._ De verdad, Para, Barney. No voy a caer en tus tretas. Te lo digo de verdad. ¡Soy lesbiana! Así que deja de intentar engañarme y dile a Robin lo que sientes de una vez.

_ ¿Robin? Pero Regina…_ Bufó._ No digas que.

_ Chitón. No me interesa._ Le dije, metiéndome en casa.

Me tiré en la cama y me eché a dormir. Quería salir de aquel mundo. Quizá no pudiese volver a Once Upon a Time, pero tampoco quería quedarme en una serie cómica. Sentía que era demasiado irreal. Y no iba a encontrar el amor de ninguna manera.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Debía pasar de mediodía. La puerta era aporreada con todas las fuerzas de la persona que llamaba. Sin quitarme el pijama de seda, me acerqué a la puerta y abrí, encontrándome con Zoey, que se abalanzó sobre mí. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Zoey?_ Le pregunté, apartándome.

_ Ted me ha traicionado._ dijo, con tono de rabia._ Me ha dado de lado por ese maldito edificio. Ya no quiero saber nada de él.

_ ¿Y… por qué estás aquí?_ Le pregunté.

_ Quiero acostarme contigo._ Dijo, con fuego en los ojos._ Te deseo, Regina.

_ ¡Ya basta!_ Dije, apartándola de un empujón.

No, estaba harta. Cansada de que todo el mundo quisiera violarme. ¿Era eso lo que Regina sentía a diario? Quería pensar que no, porque sería algo completamente agotador. Ya tenía bastante con Barney… ¿Y ahora, Zoey? No, no iba a tolerarlo.

_ ¡Ojalá pudiese volver al mundo real de una vez!

Fue lo último que dije, antes de sentir como una cortina acuosa. Y, cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba en una fuente, con el traje empapado, ante unas sorprendidas Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison.

 _Narrado en tercera persona._

Había un único punto de conversación en aquella reunión. Twitter, y el odio que se había generado, que afectaba a todas las personas en aquella sala. El casting de Once Upon a Time estaba desolado, y las miradas de desprecio hacia los dos idiotas no tenían desperdicio. Sólo Jennifer y Lana permanecían calladas, mientras el resto del casting se echaba encima de los productores.

_ La serie ha acabado._ Insistían ellos, de espaldas a un gigantesco ventanal, que bajo la luz que salía de él, les hacía parecer imponentes._ Marchaos a vuestras casas y dejadnos en paz. Ya os llamaremos para nuestra próxima serie. Hasta entonces, se acabó. Once Upon a Time es un proyecto fallido. No se puede hacer más.

Y entonces, ocurrió. La cristalera que había tras ellos se hizo añicos y un relincho llenó el ambiente. Regina, montada en un caballo colosal, negro y de ojos oscuros. La reina descendió del caballo. Iba ataviada con uno de los múltiples atuendos que se habían usado en la serie. Con un arreglo en su peinado, y con una presencia tan imponente como impecable.

_ ¿Proyecto fallido?_ su voz no fue interrumpida por nadie. Todos estaban conmocionados. Sólo habían buscado a Lana con la mirada antes de observar a la gente._ ¿Y se ha acabado, sin más?

Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a la mujer que, con facilidad pasmosa, había sido capaz de hacer aparecer una esfera ardiente en su mano y la había lanzado contra la pared, dejando una mancha de quemadura. La reina estaba furiosa y, los escritores, temblaban.

_ ¡No lo acepto!_ Regina los miraba como se mira a un chicle pegado en el zapato._ Os lo haré pagar.

_ ¡Basta!_ Dijo Jennifer, poniéndose ante la reina. _ No les hag…

La frase de Jennifer murió en sus labios cuando la reina la tomó del cuello y apretó, estrangulándola. Jennifer se debatía con todas sus fuerzas.

_ ¡Suéltala!_ Dijeron los productores._ Escribiremos un nuevo final, ¿De acuerdo?

_ Eso me complace._ Soltó a Jennifer_ Quiero un final junto a mi amada Emma Swan. Y si no me lo dais, os mataré a todos. ¡Podéis estar seguros!

Como si quisiera reforzar su convicción, tomó a Jennifer por la cintura y le dio un beso intenso, que dejó a todo el casting sin habla. Acto seguido, la dejó caer al suelo y la miró fijamente.

_ Asegúrate de que Emma me dé mi final feliz.

La reina y su caballo se desvanecieron envueltos en humo morado. Y el casting se quedó en un silencio mortal. Edward y Adam estaban pálidos como tizas. Y Lana permanecía congelada en el sitio. Jennifer se había quedado en el sitio, tocándose los labios, incrédula ante lo que acababa de pasar.

_ ¿A qué esperáis?_ Dijeron los productores_ ¡Fuera! ¡Tenemos que pensar el nuevo final!

 _Regina Mills_

Quizá me había excedido. Seguro que Jennifer estaba enfadada. Seguro que me odiaba. No debí haberla besado. Pero con el calor de aquel momento, con los sentimientos de la reina malvada a flor de piel, no había podido evitarlo. Cuando la puerta del piso se abrió, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Jennifer. Tenía miedo y notaba mi corazón oprimido, provocando que aquel horrible corsé apretase mi pecho. Jennifer cerró la puerta y se acercó en silencio.

_ Jen yo siento que…_ Susurré.

Jennifer no me dejó terminar. Me empujó contra la pared y me besó en los labios. Yo me quedé con los ojos muy abiertos, con cara de idiota. Tardé un momento en responder, cerrando los ojos y aferrando a aquella mujer rubia con fuerza.

_ Ya basta de jugar conmigo y provocarme._ Susurró Jen. ¿Provocarla? Yo… ¿La había estado provocando?_ Te deseo, Regina.

_ Yo también._ Susurré. Esto no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido para con Zoey. Se parecía más a lo que había sentido con Regina viendo Star Wars._ Pero… no te estaba provocando.

_ Todos estos días con estas prendas tan sexys._ Su mano acarició mi escote, me estremecí._ Y esa sonrisa tuya, tu personalidad vibrante…

_ Personalidad vibrante._ Susurré, Jennifer me estaba tocando el pecho._ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Tan sonriente, tan decidida… me gusta tanto. No eres como Lana._ Susurró._ Tienes esa mirada… Se nota que eres un hombre.

_ Yo no…_ Jennifer apretó mi pecho, y esa sensación, que era nueva para mí, me hizo lanzar un hondo gemido.

_ Cállate… ya hablaremos luego. Déjame que te quite ese corsé… debe estar costándote respirar…

Ella lo sabía bien, desde luego. Era todo culpa suya. Maldita sea, Jennifer. Había terminado cediendo, para qué negarlo. Jennifer no era precisamente una mujer que yo pudiese ignorar.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Cuando sentí los labios de Regina, frente a todos los actores que participaban en la serie, me decidí. Estaba harta de esperar, harta de ver a aquella mujer tan sensual en mi casa, provocándome. Y ahora, finalmente tocaba sus pechos. Tan suaves, tan dulces, incluso a través de la tela de aquel sexy vestido. Regina se quitó el traje apresuradamente, quedándose en ropa interior, y me tomó en brazos. Yo me reí observando cómo me tiraba sobre la cama y se lanzaba sobre mí.

La besé, acariciando su trasero con deleite. Sus bragas de encaje negro me volvían loca. Ella estaba ocupada, desvistiéndome. Estaba claro quién llevaba la voz cantante… pero la verdad es me gustaba. A fin de cuentas, ella era una reina. Una reina con una mirada que sólo había visto en hombres, a decir verdad. Y eso me ponía mucho. Liberada de mi ropa, Regina me rodeó con los brazos, y comenzamos a besarnos con ansia. Notaba las manos de Regina explorar mi cuerpo, sobarme con un ansia que se me hacía increíble.

Finalmente mis labios bajaron y besaron su cuello y sus dulces pechos. Me entretuve, metiendo la cabeza en su canalillo. Regina gemía, indicándome que lo estaba haciendo bien. Yo, por sorpresa, metí la mano entre sus bragas y empecé a acariciar su sexo. Ella gritó de placer ante mis expertas manos. Y ante ese grito sentí que no podía más. Y ella debió volver a pensarlo, porque me empujó sobre la cama y me arrancó el sostén. Ahora fue ella la que se dedicó a maltratar mis pechos, mientras acoplaba su sexo al mío, haciendo un gesto con la mano para hacer desaparecer la poca ropa que nos quedaba. Bendita magia.

Se acopló sobre mí, y empezó a moverse a un ritmo candente. Yo me aferré, clavando mis uñas en su perfecto y apetecible culo. Estaba en la gloria. Me sentía… feliz. Parecía que, por fin, había encontrado al "hombre" correcto.

Me derramé con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que mi compañera, que cayó sobre mí, dándome un tierno beso en los labios. Me rodeó con los brazos y sonreí, cómoda. Parece que SwanQueen era endgame, después de todo.

* * *

 **Shana, quiero que conste que esta era mi idea desde el principio. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las grandes mentes, suelen pensar igual XD**


	9. Como ser Regina Mills, volumen II

**Me da mucha pena decirlo, pero el final está al caer. Es algo corto pero, tampoco vamos a alargarlo innecesariamente, ¿No? Una buena historia lo es por lo que se vive, no por cuanto dura. Y esta historia... wow. La verdad es que para ser una locura transitoria, ha sido impresionante lo bien que ha salido y lo mucho que os ha estado gustando. En fin, reviews! No volveré a tener tantos cuando acabe con esto XD.**

 **Shana... bueno, lo intento. Me alegro de que te gustase mi actuación. No voy a negarlo, sería una tontería. Claro que el prota soy yo XD.**

 **Bueno LyzzEQ, creo que todo quedará claro, si no ahora, más adelante XD**

 **Guest misteriosa número 1, gracias por los halagos, de verdad. Espero seguir sorprendiendo.**

 **Kykyo-chan, pues como ves ha llegado. Y como ya te comenté por MP, felicidades por ser el review número 100.**

 **Bueno, Fairitale108. ¿No es en asustar a los dos idiotas en lo que consiste la navidad? No, no lo hace, pero ojalá.**

 **supersexy, sí gencastrom09. Algo de lo que se supone que tengo que estar orgulloso es de mis escenas picantes. Siempre me las están alabando. Aunque para mí no son para tanto xD**

 **Love, si alguien merece un regalo por mi parte eres tú. Desde que empezaste a leer mis fics no has fallado en ninguno, y me has dejado reviews consistentemente en todos los episodios. Eres mi lectora más fiel, y eso es algo que para mí importa.**

 **Gracias Diana. Espero que te guste este nuevo episodio.**

 **Como he dicho, debe quedar poco de fic, porque no se me ocurren ideas para seguirlo mucho y que tenga sentido XD**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Aún me negaba a abrir los ojos, dándome cuenta de que lo que acababa de vivir tenía que ser un sueño. Pero notaba la respiración de Jennifer sobre mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y me la encontré, dormitando con una sonrisa de felicidad plena en los labios. Le acaricié el largo cabello dorado, dándome cuenta de lo afortunado que era. El mundo era un lugar extraño. Era mejor que dejase de preguntarme cosas y me dejase llevar. Jennifer abrió los ojos y nos miramos. Sonreímos como tontos.

_ Parece que finalmente he conseguido que la salvadora deguste mi fruta prohibida._ Susurré, y me eché a reír.

_ ¿Significa eso que me voy a morir?_ Me preguntó, dándome un beso en los labios.

_ Sólo si no desayunamos pronto._ Le dije con tono de reproche.

_ Eres una reina despótica y tiránica._ Dijo, con tono dramático._ Pero es así como me gustas.

Me incorporé, bostezando y miré la hora. Pasaba de medio día. Lo cierto es que estaba agotada… sí, agotada. Estaba claro que esta situación no iba a cambiar, era mejor que empezara a referirme a mí mismo… misma, como una mujer. Evitaría complicar las cosas. Bostecé y me puse en pie. Me miré en el espejo y sonreí a mi reflejo. Mi vida se había convertido en un sueño hecho realidad.

_ Cielo…_ Me susurró, Jennifer, abrazándome por la espalda y besando mi cuello.

_ ¿Ya nos llamamos por nombrecitos tontos?_ Le pregunté._ Porque me encanta, cariñito.

_ Bueno… sólo si tú quieres._ Me dijo._ Sé que es pronto. Pero sé que quiero estar contigo. Y tú quieres estar conmigo, ¿Verdad?

_ Claro que sí._ Le dije, besando levemente sus labios._ Eres un amor, aunque me hayas insultado por Twitter.

_ Sí, perdona por eso._ Dijo, apartando la mirada.

_ Es una tontería._ Dije, apartándome el pelo de la cara.

_ Me acaban de llamar para decirme que tenemos que rodar el nuevo final._ Me dijo. Yo sonreí.

_ Bien… démosle a Regina el final que se merece._ Dije, tomando a Jennifer de la mano._ Venga, a la ducha.

_ ¿Juntas?_ Me preguntó._ No sé lo que pretendes, pero estoy agotada.

_ Pretendo ahorrar agua… serás viciosa…_ Le dije, entre risas.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Todo estaba preparado. Y aún me costaba creer que realmente fuésemos a rodar aquel final. Le daríamos al público aquello que tanto se merecía, lo que había pedido. Y además, sería sincera. Puesto que ya no me sentía desdichada. Ya no estaba sola y ya no me daba miedo tener que rodar una escena en la que besaba a Lana. Y todo gracias a la mujer que, a mi lado, observaba el paisaje.

_ Tengo que hacer una pequeña parada._ Me susurró._ ¿Puedes seguir sin mí? Te alcanzo más tarde.

_ Claro, espera que fren…_ freno en el arcén. Iba a decir, pero ella ya se había desvanecido envuelta en humo morado.

_ A veces odio a esa mujer._ Dije, volviendo la vista a la carretera y riendo.

 _Ely_

Había pasado el día mirando Twitter. Decían que iban a rodar un nuevo capítulo de Once, un nuevo final. ¿Habría SwanQueen? Lo dudaba, pero habría que verlo. Estaba en el sofá, con mi portátil, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Lo dejé a un lado y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Era media tarde, pero la verdad es que estaba abotargada, apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Abrí la puerta, medio adormilada y me quedé de piedra al ver a Lana Parrilla delante de mi puerta, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Ely?_ Me preguntó, mirándome.

Ah… era él. Pero aun así. Me moría por cogerla y tirarla al sofá para arrancarle ese traje que llevaba puesto. Estaba en plan Regina de la primera temporada. No era justo. Él ni siquiera era fan de Lana como lo era yo. No se había visto Swingtown ni Miami Medical… series que yo me había visto miles de veces sólo porque salía ella. Y ahí estaba él, con la planta de Lana, y unos taconazos que le daban una figura de infarto.

_ ¿Vienes aquí así y lo que se te ocurre preguntarme es eso?_ Le dije, mirándole a los ojos.

_ Antes de que intentes saltar sobre mí y arrancarme la americana a mordiscos…_ Dijo, maldita sea, seguía la hilera de mis pensamientos._ Tienes que saber que ahora salgo con Jennifer.

_ ¿Con la Morrison?_ Bufé, con cierta envidia._ Suertuda…

_ Lo siento, chiqui._ Me dijo, mirándome. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla._ Es la primera vez que hablamos cara a cara, no lo estropeemos.

_ Sí, eso es verdad._ Dije. Ella me rodeó con los brazos. No lo ponía fácil.

_ He venido para que me acompañes al rodaje del nuevo Season Finale._ Dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia._ Vamos a verlo en primera fila.

_ Ventajas de salir con Jenn, ¿eh?_ Dije, alzando una ceja.

_ No… eso es porque soy una reina, por favor._ Dijo, tomando pose de diva. Para haber sido un tío de dos metros desgarbado, estaba bastante cómodo dentro del cuerpo de Lana._ Las ventajas de salir con Jennifer son otras.

_ Tienes cara de que te la has tirado._ Le dije.

_ Pues vale, sí, lo he hecho. Ya puedes alimentar tu mente calenturienta._ dijo, dándome un leve empujón para entrar y cerrar la puerta._ Anda, prepárate, que nos vamos.

Sí… como si fuese tan fácil. Pero no te agaches así, maldita sea. Que se te pone el culo en pompa y me voy a acabar resbalando. Céntrate Ely. Me dirigí al lavabo y entré. Necesitaba un baño de espuma.

 _Regina Mills_

Finalmente nos acercábamos al momento de la grabación. Lo cierto es que estaban todos mirando sus relojes compulsivamente, y luego echando su mirada hacia mí. Era natural. Lo cierto es que estaban esperando que si no empezaba rápido empezase a matarlos a todos. Les había dejado bien asustado. Fue entonces cuando escuché un sonido que no esperaba. Algo metálico. Y al girarme hacia la entrada del estudio, me encontré con una Regina que llevaba una escayola en una de sus piernas, y que iba dando saltitos apoyada por dos muletas. ¡No!

_ ¡Lana!_ Exclamé, acercándome, al igual que Jennifer.

_ ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ Preguntó Jennifer.

_ Me caí por la escalera._ dijo, sin dejar de sonreír._ Lo siento, pero me temo que no podremos grabar.

_ Pero… pero…_ Bufé._ Eres la protagonista.

_ Idiota._ Dijo Ely, dándome un manotazo en brazo._ Déjala, ya tiene que estarlo pasando bastante mal.

_ Bueno, creo que es obvio lo que hay que hacer._ Dijo ella._ Tienes que salir a grabar tú.

_ ¿Yo?_ Pregunté._ Pero yo no soy actor… bueno, actriz.

_ El otro día lo hiciste muy bien._ Dijo Jennifer._ Por un momento pensé que ibas a matarme.

_ ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?_ Dijo Ely, alzando una ceja.

_ Luego te lo cuento._ Dije.

Me puse de los nervios. Y, sin embargo, la imagen de Regina ofreciéndome su cuerpo para que yo pudiese sobrevivir no se apartaba de mi cabeza. A ella le debía todo lo que estaba viviendo. Esto lo estaba haciendo por ella, así que me armé de valor.

_ Vale, yo me ocuparé, Lana._ Dije, tirando del brazo de Jennifer.

 _Lana Parrilla._

Ayudada por Ely me senté en uno de los asientos. No se me escapaba que aquella chica se me estaba comiendo con los ojos. Para qué negarlo, era una mujer que estaba loca por mí. Quién sabe. A mi marido le gustaba hacer locuras. Quizá lo que seguro que estaba pensando en aquel momento no era una total locura.

_ ¿Quieres un autógrafo?_ Le pregunté, tomando un boli.

_ Claro…_ Dijo ella. Estaba como un tomate.

_ No tengas vergüenza en pedirme nada, Ely. Somos amigas, ¿No?

_ Por supuesto.

Yo tomé un boli y comencé a trazar. Se me cayó y me tuve que agachar. Apoyé la pierna equivocada, pero… afortunadamente, parece que Ely no se dio cuenta. ¿Qué por qué no grité por un dolor claro y genuino? Bueno, lo cierto es que estaba mintiendo, no me había caído por ninguna escalera.

 _Jennifer Morrison._

Apenas tuvieron que retocar a Regina para la actuación. A fin de cuentas, su cuerpo ya era el de la mujer dentro de la serie. Estaba nerviosa, increíblemente nerviosa. De hecho, temblaba muchísimo. Ese era un desenlace que ya me imaginaba que no se esperaba.

_ Eh… calma._ Le dije, tomándola de la mano._ Lo harás bien, confía en mí.

Yo también estaba algo nerviosa mientras me tumbaba en aquella falsa cama de hospital y cerraba los ojos. La cámara ya estaba grabando.

 _Emma Swan_

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, mientras un torrente de recuerdos nuevos inundaba mi cerebro. Películas de Star Wars, desplantes… conversaciones extrañas. Había partes borrosas. Recordaba haber abierto mi ordenador muchas veces, pero no tenía realmente claro para qué. Me sentía mareada, y tenía la boca seca.

Me encontraba en una cama del hospital. Miré a un lado y a otro. Me sentía como si llevase días allí. Me llevé el dedo a los labios cuando el último recuerdo de los que se me habían escapado llegó a mi cerebro. La playa, el olor del mar… la batalla de bolas de arena.

_ ¡Emma!_ Una voz me terminó de despertar, mientras sentía una mano tomar una de las mías._ Estás bien.

Killian parecía emocionado. Yo, en cambio, estaba en una marea de confusión. Mi mente comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco. Y mi corazón comenzaba a latir, desbocado.

_ Vete…_ Mi voz sonó mucho más fría de lo que quisiera.

_ ¿Qué?_ Preguntó, desencajado.

_ No quiero verte._ Le dije, sincera._ Tráeme a Regina.

_ Pero… pero… ¡Emma!_ Dijo, incrédulo.

_ He dicho que quiero ver a Regina._ Dije, retirándole la mirada._ No voy a hablar con nadie más hasta que la vea.

Killian salió por la puerta, con expresión de pocos amigos, y yo me quedé sola durante un minuto, mirando por la ventana. Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Storybrooke. Por algún motivo, sentía el deseo de sonreír. La puerta se abrió, y Regina hizo acto de presencia. Estaba vestida con elegante conjunto de color burdeos. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

_ ¿Estás mejor?_ Me preguntó.

_ Lista para ver el retorno del Jedi, si me lo preguntas._ Dije, sonriendo. Regina me devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Oye yo… siento lo de la playa y…_ Comenzó, acariciando su nuca.

_ Cállate, Regina._ Le dije._ ¿Ya está bien de sufrir, no crees?

Me incorporé y tiré levemente de ella para que se acercase. Y, no sin cierta timidez, mis labios se unieron a los suyos, y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo como un vacío que había sentido desde el mismo día de mi nacimiento comenzaba a cerrarse. La cálida sensación que ya conocía, me invadió por completo. Y un impulso de amor llenó la ciudad como ya había sucedido otras veces.

_ Creo que he encontrado a mi amor verdadero por fin._ Dije. Tomándola de la cintura.

_ ¿Y qué pasa con Hook?_ Preguntó Regina, mirándome.

_ Que le den a Hook.

 _Jennifer Morrison._

Regina se apartó de mí y nos miramos a los ojos con una sonrisa. Escena perfecta a la primera toma. Me desperecé, y ambas fuimos al equipo de maquillaje para que nos quitaran todo, y poder relajarnos un rato. El mundo parecía haber cambiado por completo en unas horas.

_ En cuanto se emita el capítulo, Twitter va estallar._ Exclamó Regina, contenta como unas castañuelas.

_ ¿Les damos un adelanto?_ Me acerqué y le di un beso profundo en los labios. Se escuchó un sonido de click cuando saqué una foto.

_ ¿Vas a publicarla?_ Me preguntó ella, alzando una ceja._ Que poco propio de ti.

_ También tengo mis momentos._ Dije, mientras empezaba a subir la foto.

 _Me alegra poder deciros que finalmente SwanQueen está ocurriendo… ¡En el mundo real! Amo a esta mujer, y aunque suene prematuro, no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite. #SwanQueenIsEndgame #SwanQueenIsReal_

_ Qué mona con tus hastags._ Me dijo, revisando mi twitt con su propio móvil._ Lo retwitteo. Yo también te quiero, ricitos de oro.

_ Sabes… hay una habitación insonorizada por esta zona._ Dije, alzando una ceja._ Puedes quererme allí un rato antes de reunirnos en la fiesta del final de la serie.

_ Sería un placer._ Dijo, tomándome de la cintura.

Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que no éramos las primera en tener la idea. Me tuve que tapar el rostro para no mirar.

_ ¡Maldita sea, cerrad la puerta!

_ ¡Esa puerta tiene pestillo! ¡Maldita sea, Lana!_ Exclamé haciendo amago de cerrar la puerta._ ¿Y qué pasa con tu marido?

_ ¡A mi marido le parece bien!_ Exclamó._ ¡Cierra esa puerta ya!

Cerré la puerta y me encontré con Regina, que se estaba riendo con ganas. A mí no me hacía ninguna gracia. Si llego a saber que Lana tenía un matrimonio abierto con su marido no me habría tirado seis años sufriendo en silencio.

_ ¿Y con quién estaba?_ Me preguntó.

_ Con tu amiga, Ely._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ ¿La trajiste para eso, o qué?

_ La trae para que viera la grabación._ Dijo._ Pero tú no la conoces, es muy pilla. Y muy sexy.

_ Eso no justifica lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro._ Dije, muy segura.

_ ¿No es lo que tú pretendías que hiciéramos ahora mismo?_ Vale, eso era cierto.

_ Pero yo a ti te quiero, y lo suyo es puro vicio._ Me defendí.

Regina me tomó por la cintura y me dio un suave beso en los labios. En ese momento todo a nuestro alrededor pareció oscurecerse por un instante, y una silueta apareció a nuestro lado. Tomó forma, y me di cuenta de que Regina… otra más, se encontraba al lado de la mía.

_ ¿Tres?_ Bufé._ ¿Esto ya es pasarse, no creéis?

_ Sólo venía a daros las gracias._ Dijo ella, de brazos cruzados. Esta sí que tenía el marcado carácter de Regina._ Porque gracias a vosotros Emma y yo somos felices.

_ ¿Sí?_ Mi Regina parecía muy emocionada.

_ Sí. Nunca me he sentido mejor. Y es gracias a ti._ Tomó la mano de mi novia y le dio un beso en ella._ Dudo que pueda llegar a saber quién eres en realidad pero… te doy las gracias.

Y, tal como había aparecido, desapareció. Regina no parecía nada sorprendida, pero a mí esas cosas aún me sonaban extrañas.

_ ¿Cómo ha podido?_ Preguntó.

_ ¿Llegar hasta aquí?_ Regina sonrió._ Un vínculo psíquico. Este sigue siendo su cuerpo, después de todo.

_ Entiendo._ Mentí._ Necesito un trozo de pizza. ¿Vienes?

_ Claro._ Dijo, tomándome de la cintura._ Un gran trozo de pizza grasienta.


	10. ¿Finale?

**Vale... VALE... VALE. AVISO, QUE EL QUE AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR. Si queréis un final redondo, sin fisuras y que no os cause un odio visceral hacia mi persona... asumid que el capítulo final es el anterior, y no miréis este episodio. En caso contrario, seguís bajo vuestro propio riesgo. Como siempre, trailer al final.**

 **gencastrom09, lo comprendo. A fin de cuentas son mis mejores deseos XD**

 **Nah, Kykyo. No veo yo a Jenn muy por la labor, ella es muy posesiva con su Reginita.**

 **Guest número 1... al igual no acaba... o sí, este es el finale, ¿No? XD**

 **Diana, sí que es una suertuda XD. Pero se lo ha ganado.**

 **¿De qué favores hablas, Shana? XD**

 **Ragamuffin, en serio, no hace falta que leas este capítulo, en serio, me odiarás XD**

 **Love... Tampoco soy tan... ¡Como que no lo harías tú! Y hazte cuenta, quiero mandarte MPs**

 **Bueno Lyzz... el finale... si quieres leerlo XD**

 **Bueno, fairytail108. No suelo escribir este tipo de cosas, pero creo que me aficionaré.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Pizza fría para desayunar, en la cama y con una rubia cañón como compañía. Viendo el capítulo final que habíamos grabado y viendo como Twitter estallaba de felicidad por el nuevo final. Jennifer estaba tan contenta como yo. Y ya me lo había demostrado la noche anterior.

_ Bueno… ahora estoy sin trabajo._ Dijo Jenn, acomodándose en la cama._ Habrá que buscar otra serie en la que salir. Aunque bien podemos darnos un descanso… tengo unos ahorros.

_ A mí me gustaría salir en Doctor Who._ Reconocí, tumbándome en la cama y dando un bocado a mi pizza._ Es mi serie favorita.

_ Pero en Londres hace un frío…_ Se quejó ella.

_ Bueno… pero no querrás decepcionar a tu amorcito._ Dije, poniéndole ojitos.

_ Eres malvada, Regina._ Me dijo, entre risas._ Está bien, intentaré que salgamos en tu querida serie. Pero no te prometo nada.

_ Ah… cuanto te quiero, ricitos de oro._ Dije, dándole un beso en los labios.

_ Cómo me vuelvas a llamar así, te mato._ Me dijo, yo me reí._ No tiene gracia.

_ Vale cari… perdona._ Le dije, poniendo morritos.

 _Lana Parrilla_

Abrí los ojos en aquella habitación de hotel. Había sido toda una locura y la verdad, era una suerte que a mi marido aquellas cosas le parecieran bien, porque podría haber roto mi matrimonio por culpa de aquella mujer. No sabía cómo habíamos pasado de hablar sobre cómo había seguido mis antiguos papeles a enrollarnos en mitad del estudio. Había sido una locura.

_ Buenos días, Lana._ Ely acababa de entrar en la sala, con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos._ ¿Te apetecen tostadas o cereales?

_ Tostadas están bien._ Dije, pasándome la mano con el pelo.

Unté la tostada de mermelada y me la llevé a los labios. No era la primera vez que terminaba haciendo algo así, pero aquello había sido un caos. Normalmente no dejaba que esas cosas influyesen en mi vida privada, que acaben pasando en el estudio.

_ Me encantó lo de anoche, Ely pero…_ Comencé a hablar.

_ No quieres que lo cuente por ahí, lo sé._ Dijo, llevándose un dedo a los labios._ Puedes estar tranquila, yo nunca te traicionaría, Lana.

Sonreí. Era una fan, después de todo. Y no parecía de esas fans locas que lo contarían a todos sus amigos. Me dejé caer en la cama, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, y me eché a reír. Estaba contenta. Al final todo había salido como debía. Regina había demostrado que era una gran actriz, como yo ya sabía. Y el final de la serie había sido un éxito rotundo.

Ely se tumbó a mi lado, y me quedé mirándola. Las distancias estaban claras, pero sin embargo, no podía dejar de observarla. Aquella mujer me había hecho hacer cosas que no debía haber hecho. Y aunque no me avergonzaban, no dejaban de resultarme extrañas.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Podrías haber comentado eso antes de que nos subiésemos al avión, sólo como sugerencia._ Dijo Jennifer, con una sonrisa gamberra en los labios.

_ ¡Tú cierra la ventana, maldita sea!_ Dije, bajando lo que podía parecerse más a una escotilla que una ventana a mis ojos._ No me da miedo volar, sólo las alturas, ¿Vale?

_ Muy propio de una reina con poderes mágicos._ Dijo, mientras ser servía una copa.

_ Ah, cállate._ Le dije.

No es como si los miedos tuviesen sentido después de todo. Podía ponerme racional, y decir que no me caería del avión. Podía decir que los aviones eran el medio de transporte más seguro del mundo, pero nada iba a aliviar esa sensación que sentía cada vez que observaba desde una gran altura. Menos ahora que había perdido casi treinta centímetros de altura y que todo parecía significativamente más grande, incluidas las caídas.

Me senté en mi asiento de aquel inmaculado jet privado que el estudio nos había prestado a pesar de haber terminado la serie porque… bueno, la reina malvada les "convenció". Iba a ser un viaje largo, desde luego. Y ya se me notaba tremendamente impaciente.

_ ¿Nunca has hecho un vuelo internacional?_ Me preguntó Jenn.

_ ¿Tanto se nota?_ Le pregunté.

_ Tienes demasiada adrenalina en el cuerpo, cielo._ Me dijo._ Deberías leer una revista, ver alguna película. Quizá dormir un poco, ya sabes.

_ ¿Sabes esos niños pequeños y cargantes que se impacientan y te pregunta cada diez minutos si ya hemos llegado?_ Pregunté, ajustándome el pantalón del traje.

_ ¿Qué pasa con ellos?_ Me preguntó.

_ Pues que… soy como ellos._ Dije, dejándome caer en el sofá._ No soporto esperar.

_ Bueno… tienes magia, ¿No?_ Me espetó._ Úsala. Buscaba algo para divertirte.

Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, ahora podía tener lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Me incorporé sobre el sofá e hice un movimiento de la mano, que provocó que una pequeña bruma negra apareciera en el suelo del avión. Jenn alzó una ceja inquisitiva, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho aparecer.

_ ¿Has usado tu magia para hacer aparecer una PS4?_ Me preguntó, alzando una ceja._ De verdad, eres increíble.

_ Déjame._ Me quejé._ Hace dos años que quiero una, ¿Sabes?

_ Bueno, vale. Cada uno a lo suyo._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ De cruzarte los brazos nada, que vas a jugar conmigo._ Le dije, dándole el segundo mando.

_ Que no te confunda mi apariencia, yo no soy Emma Swan._ Me dijo, alzando una ceja._ No tengo ni idea de cómo se juega con esto.

_ Bueno, pues ahora va a aprender._ Le dije._ No irás a desobedecer a tu reina, ¿Verdad? Eso sería traición.

_ Lo que digo, eres insufrible._ Me contestó, pero, sin embargo, cogió el mando.

 _Unas cuantas horas y palizas jugando al Mortal Kombat más tarde…_

_ Por fin salimos de allí._ Dije, abandonado el taxi que habíamos tomado tras bajar del avión.

_ Eras tú la que quería venir directamente._ Dijo Jennifer, bostezando.

Yo estaba nerviosa mientras avanzaba en dirección al estudio de la BBC. Participar en mi serie favorita sería para mí todo un orgullo. Conocer al casting, el merchandising. La falta de sueño que llevaba hasta el momento se desvaneció. Jennifer, en cambio, lanzó un largo bostezo mientras me cogía la mano y presentábamos nuestras credenciales al guardia de seguridad.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

La verdad, ignoraba por completo el papel que tendríamos en aquella serie. Ni tan siquiera la seguía a expensas de un par de episodios. Pero Regina no dejaba de hablar sobre extraterrestres y cabinas azules. Si ella estaba feliz, yo estaba feliz. De eso no cabía ninguna duda. Una vez tuvimos acceso… Regina pareció convertirse en una espiral frenética que no paraba de observar a todo y a todos, preguntando sin parar. Juro que aunque no paraba de observarla la perdía de vista.

Pero cuando se detuvo ante lo que parecía uno de los sets, conseguí alcanzarla. La seguí ante lo que parecía un gigantesco set con forma de nave espacial, su interior, al menos. Una sala circular, con múltiples salidas, y un pillar de luz en el centro, que sostenía una consola con miles de botones.

_ Y esta es la… TARDIS. ¿Se llamaba así?_ Pregunté.

Sí, se llamaba así, dijo, tomando un pequeño objeto del panel de control. No sabría describirlo. Parecía un puntero láser glorificado a mi idea. Le dio al botón, y una lucecita verde iluminó la estancia.

_ He tenido que atravesar medio mundo para tocar esto._ Dijo, mirándolo.

_ Puedes quedártelo._ Dijo una voz, a nuestras espaldas._ Ya no usaremos ese en el nueva temporada.

El resto, me lo ahorro, la verdad. Porque ver a Regina como una fangirl loca ante el casting no tuvo desperdicio, pero me dejó a mí al margen. Tener un papel regular en esa serie iba a ser un poco duro para mí hasta que me acostumbrase.

 _Regina Mills_

Había sido uno de los días más emocionantes de mi vida, en aquel mundo, al menos. Y por ello me acosté esperando que mi sueño no se viese interrumpido. Pero, sin embargo, mis peores temores se vieron cumplidos cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar a las once y veintiún minutos de la noche. Bostecé, pero lo cogí mientras Jennifer bufaba algo sobre que no eran horas, pero se estaba despertando tanto como yo. Lo tomé y contesté, a pesar de que el número no me sonaba de nada.

_ ¿Hola?_ Pregunté._ ¿Quién es?

_ ¿Regina?_ La voz no me sonaba en absoluto._ Menos mal que estás ahí. Creía que me iba a quedar atrapada aquí para siempre.

_ ¿Atrapado dónde? ¿Quién es?_ Insistí.

_ Soy yo, Ely. Bueno… antes lo era._ Se hizo un lío._ Mira… ¡Ha vuelto a pasar! ¿Vale?

_ ¿Qué ha vuelto a pasar?_ Pregunté, confusa.

_ Me he quedado atrapada en una serie yo también._ Me dijo._ Tienes que sacarme de aquí.

Bostecé, tratando de asumir todo lo que me había dicho. Por suerte para ella, mi magia seguía estando activa, de modo que no sería un problema para mí. Bostecé, más sonoramente, y le di un suave movimiento a Jennifer en el brazo para que se despertase.

_ Jenny, cariño. Tenemos que irnos de viaje._ Le dije.

_ Pero si acabamos de llegar a Londres._ Me dijo._ ¿Qué dices?

_ Parece que Ely ha terminado atrapada en una serie, como yo._ Le dije, sin más._ Hay que ir a sacarla.

_ Vaya, y lo dices como quién va a comprar el pan._ Dijo, desperezándose. Yo agité la mano y nos cambié de ropa. Cogí las cosas que había dejado en la mesilla y me dirigí al lavabo para desperezarme.

Jennifer se tomó algo más de tiempo que yo porque, parece que, para algunas cosas, sigo siendo un hombre. Me estaba concentrando, notando la magia circular por entre mis dedos. Jennifer se quedó callada mientras yo alzaba las manos, y de la nada, un enorme portal surgía. La magia era algo natural para mi cuerpo, eso estaba claro. Tan sólo había tenido que concentrarme fuertemente en Ely, y aquello había sucedido.

 _Jennifer Morrison_

Atravesar el portal fue sencillo. Pero hasta ahí estaban las facilidades. Aparecimos en una gran explanada de lo que parecía un desierto sin más. Regina, sin embargo, parecía completamente concentrada. Su mirada enfocaba de un lado a otro. Se detuvo y señaló a la distancia, provocando que yo observase en esa dirección. Había un coche en llamas. Tragué saliva, siguiendo a Regina, que había comenzado a echar a andar. Junto al coche había dos personas inconscientes. Un hombre y una mujer. Los reconocí, y supe al instante dónde debíamos encontrarnos.

Regina, como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó a la mujer, agachándose y sosteniéndola en sus brazos. La mujer tardó un poco en abrir los ojos, mirándola.

_ ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?_ Preguntó.

_ No te preocupes, Ely. Voy a sacarte de aquí._ Le dijo, tranquilamente._ De una manera o de otra.

_ ¿De una manera o de otra?_ Le pregunté._ Haz un portal y sácanos de aquí.

Regina negó, suspirando.

_ Mi magia no va a funcionar aquí, Jennifer._ Me mostró su mano, que por un momento pareció chispear, para luego quedarse como si nada._ Mi magia no tiene cabida en este mundo, en esta serie.

_ ¿Y eso se te ocurre ahora, Joder?_ Preguntó Ely, apoyándose en ella.

_ Tranquila, chiqui._ Dijo Regina._ Creo que las dos sabemos que aquí no hay magia pero… hay otros medios para cruzar mundos. Esto es ciencia ficción, ¿Cierto? Siempre quisiste estar aquí, ¿No es cierto?

_ Sí, claro. Pero no de esta manera._ Se quejó Ely, cojeando. Regina se rio.

_ Tranquila, todo tiene arreglo._ Regina estaba demasiado tranquila. ¿Qué sabía ella que yo no?

_ Jenny._ Me dijo, Regina._ ¿Puedes ocuparte?

Señaló con la cabeza al hombre que todavía estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Me había olvidado completamente de él. Bueno, al menos esta serie sí que solía verla de pequeña. Aunque dudaba que eso me ayudase especialmente. En especial cuando empecé a escuchar mucho ruido y cuando me quise dar cuenta, el cielo estaba lleno de helicópteros negros, y el desierto estaba siendo surcado por todoterrenos.

_ ¿Te has metido en un lío gordo, Ely?_ Le dije.

_ Puede que sí._ Se mordió el labio.

_ ¿Nadie te dijo que no te metieras en líos con el FBI, Ely?_ Regina negó con la cabeza.

_ Bueno, pero es que resulta que soy una agente._ Le recriminó, golpeándole el pecho con el dedo.

_ Eres una Scully adorable.

_ Quizá. Pero como Jennifer no consiga despertar a Mulder, tú vas a ser una reina muerta._ Le contestó ella, ofuscada.

Vale, lo admito, era toda una fan de Expediente X, pero aun así, llegar allí para morir de aquella manera no era precisamente mi primer objetivo en la vida.

_ ¿Soy la única a la que le importa que un puto ejército nos esté rodeando?_ Estallé, mientras ayudaba a despertarse a Mulder, que parecía confuso y desorientado.

_ Vale… de acuerdo._ Dijo Regina, buscando en sus bolsillos y sacando algo.

Lo reconocí al instante. ¡El puntero láser glorificado! ¿Por qué había traído eso? Ella, sin embargo, simplemente lo alzó y este se abrió en cuatro. Hubo en resplandor verde y luego, silencio. Silencio absoluto. Los motores se pararon. Después hubo un sonido de caída, y una gran explosión cuando los helicópteros, incapaces de mantenerse en el aire, cayeron al suelo.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Fue Mulder el que habló, observando el objeto que Regina llevaba en las manos._ ¡Tiene que ser tecnología alienígena!

_ Es un destornillador._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Pero. Ese brillo y ese ruido y…_ Dije, atragantándome.

_ Es sónico._ Negó con la cabeza._ Vamos, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que descubran que sus armas no funcionan y empiecen a correr.

Y corrimos, escapando de aquellos agentes. Aún había mucho que hacer. Pero lo cierto, es que yo lo que quería era volver a casa. Regina nos sacaría, eso estaba claro. Pero eso, era otra historia.

 **¿Fin?**

 **Trailer**

 _Primera Toma_

La corte de la reina Blanca se reunía, una vez más, ante la gran audiencia de su palacio, para la celebración del nacimiento del que sería su segundo hijo. El niño se encontraba ya ante la pila, en el momento de gran expectación de todos los presentes cuando, de una patada, las puertas del salón se abrieron. Y un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la sala.

_ Siento llegar tarde._ Dijo una voz cargada de resentimiento._ La invitación debió perderse. No la recibí.

La recién llegada, sin embargo, estalló en una maquiavélica risa ante su propio chiste. Por supuesto que a ella no la habían invitado. Blancanieves y el príncipe no serían tan estúpidos. De hecho, ellos fantaseaban con la idea de que la mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta no se enterase jamás de que su segundo hijo había nacido. La mujer, sin embargo, se adelantó. Ningún guardia osó moverse, nadie, de hecho, se sentía capaz de decir nada.

_ Porque… espero suponer bien al creer que me habéis invitado, Blancanieves._ El desprecio en la voz de la mujer, heló la sangre de la reina._ ¿No habréis negado a una mujer el conocer a su propio hermano, no es cierto?

Emma no sentía ningún apego por la mujer que tenía delante, a la que una vez llamó madre. Ni tampoco a su marido. No, ni mucho menos. Por el contrario, en su cabeza sólo había lugar para una persona. Y si había ido hacia allí, era por esa persona.

_ Así pues… os lo pregunto una última vez, madre._ La sonrisa de Emma se torció_ ¿Dónde está mi prometida?

_ Emma._ Blanca intenta ser razonable, pero sabía que era imposible.

_ ¿Dónde está Regina?_ El sonido de un trueno iluminó la estancia. Blanca no contestaba. Emma pareció perder la paciencia.

La mujer de cabello dorado extendió la mano, y una espada apareció entre sus dedos. La colocó sobre la garganta del bebé neonato, y miró a su madre fijamente a los ojos. Ella vio lo que ya muchos habían visto. Que era bien capaz de hacer lo que parecía que iba a hacer.

_ ¿Dónde está mi amor verdadero?_ Insistió.

_ ¡No lo sé, Emma!_ Exclamó Blancanieves._ La enviamos a un reino sin magia. A un lugar en el que no pudiese hacerte daño.

_ ¿Hacerme daño?_ Emma rió, una risa fría, que provocó que toda la alegría que pudiese haber en aquel evento terminase de disiparse._ Regina jamás me habría hecho daño. De ti… no puedo decir lo mismo.

Emma Swan se desvaneció, envuelta en una humareda negra, ante los ojos de sus padres, que sabían que estaban impotentes ante el poder de su primogénita.


End file.
